Infamous out of the Darkness
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Kessler is gone. the conduit leaders have been dealt with, but Cole and Cassandra have been left with cleaning up the remain left from the battle of Truth. Moya refused to give them up. A quick FWI, I have no wifi at my home to continue my stories and I know a certain fan is obsessing over my SWR fanfic and I promise it will come. I just have to wait another week. Enjoy!
1. Aftermath

_Chapter 1: Aftermath_

 _First Sons Research Facility,_ _Empire City, Four months ago…_

"You'd better show me something to show me, Kessler." a woman snaps at the old man, "Oh, I think you're going to be quite surprised." Kessler promises her. "I'd better be." she snaps at him again as he lead her down a hall. The woman was none other then the DARPA agent, Moya Jones. - _I smell him, even from here._ \- thoughts whisper to themselves. "This whole thing is turning into a huge cluster. Between the F.B.I and DARPA, we've dumped tens of millions of dollars into your research, and what do we have to show for it? If the Koreans beat us, it's on your ass." she reminds him. The two then stop in front of a door and Kessler moves his eyes to the scanner. "Stop being so melodramatic, Moya." he tells her as his eyes was being scanned "You've got another week." she offers him, more like threaten him. "After you see where things are going, you're going to give me all the time I need." he tells her.

Then the door opens, - _Every word he utters is a lie. He's using her._ \- the thoughts whispers to themselves "After you, my dear." he said and allows Moya to step inside first, "The Ray Sphere works on a simple principle-it transfers neuro-electric energy from non-Conduits to Conduits. Once enough neuro-electric energy is accumulated within the Conduit, their latent super-human abilities are activated." Kessler informs her and Moya places her hand on her hip. "And everyone around them is killed." she state and Kessler just grimes to himself. "There's always a price, Moya." he informs her. - _Just as he used me._ \- the voices whisper. "As I was saying, it's a simple principle. But I start to wonder: what happens when an activated Conduit's further exposed to the Ray Sphere? Will they die? Lose their power?" he questions then turns on a light.

A testing chamber light up and Moya looks inside, - _But I see the truth now. Nothing will escape my sight._ \- the voice swore to himself. "Moya, I'd like you to meet David. A couple weeks ago, he was working as a security guard at this facility." he informs her as she gasp from the sight of the man inside the testing chamber. "My God… Kessler, he's…" she states as the proper words escape her.

David laid strap to an operating table, needles and wires injected to him, completely naked and two extra arms on both side and above his hips with the Ray Sphere right in front of him. "How many times was he exposed to the Ray Sphere?" she questions him as she could take her eyes off David. "Eleven times, counting this test." he answers her. - _The Lord will show me his face and I will draw strength from it._ \- David prays to himself, "Are you insane? You need to put an end to this, right now." she orders him. Kessler just smirks to himself, "But you haven't heard the best part, my dear. Each additional exposure unlocks a new ability. It doesn't replace any abilities, it adds them." he informs her and she looks at him from the corner of her eye. "So one person can wield multiple powers at the same time?" she asks him and he chuckles, "Yes." he answers her.

She then looks back at David as the Ray Sphere powers up, "This… this is incredible. And army of people like David would be unstoppable." Moya said in amazement. - _Strength that will fuel my vengeance._ \- David continues. Kessler smirks sickly to himself, "Pretty exciting, isn't it? And please put on your goggles. It's going to get very bright here in a moment." Kessler informs her and David was engulf in the Sphere's blinding light.

~8~8~8~

 _Historic District, Empire city, One month ago…_

Cole stood in front of a woman with a package in his hands and she was fuming with anger, "Look, this is the address they gave me, name is Kessler." he informs her, but she just snaps and points her finger at him. "And I'm telling you that you got the wrong address." she snaps at him and walks off. Cole sighs and looks down at the package, "Shit." he mumbles to himself, then his phone started to ring.

He places the package under his arm and answers the call, "Hello?" he answers. " _Is this Cole MaGrath?_ " the man asks him, "Who's this?" Cole asks, " _My name's Kessler, I believe you're holding a package for me._ " Kessler informs him and Cole grits his teeth. "Look, I was on time. It's not my fault that the address wrong." Cole snaps at him, Kessler chuckles on the other line "No, you're exactly where you should be. Can you do me a favor and open the box?" Kessler asks him, "Why, so you can get me fired? I don't think so." Cole snaps at him again, "I'll pay you $500." Kessler informs him.

Cole sighs, knowing he needed the money, then kneels down and started to remove the tape from the box, "If you don't pay up, I'm gonna kick your-" Cole stops as he saw a sphere inside, then stood up and held it in his hands. "See you soon, Cole." Kessler informs him, then glow gets the attention of a young teenager as she was walking home with her parents.

Then everything went to hell as an explosion went right off.

~8~8~8~

 _Stampton Bridge, Empire city, the present…_

"I'm here with general Darren Bridge, Commander of 82nd airborne division from Fort Bragg, North Carolina. First of all, General, thank you and your men for your courageous services." a report states as they were at the quarantine line. "Thanks, Lina. We appreciate that." Bridge her with a proud smile. "What's the current situation?" Linda asks him and held the mic to him. "As you know, the quarantine is now in it's twenty-fourth day, and by and large, things are about where we expect them to be. The situation is stable, and supplies are moving into the city." Bridge informs her, but she was skeptical.

"Human-rights groups claim that the people inside Empire city are starting to starve." she informs him and place the mic right back at him, he scoffs and rolls his eyes at such claims. "Excuse my language, but those pantywaists have no idea what they're talking about. They're so worried about their agenda that they refuse to see what's really happening. Makes me sick." he answers her and she pulls the mic back. "It's sad how rumors get started." she states and place the mic back at him. "Well, I'm just glad you're giving us the correct record and get the truth out to the people of America." he tells her with a smile.

She did her best to smile back and pulls the mic back again "How are things progressing with the vaccine?" she asks him and places the mic right back at him, "The CDC can answers that better then me, but during our briefing, someone mentioned that the city is 80% plague-free." he answers her and she smiles again. "That's wonderful." she said as her camera man was getting everything down. "Thank you so much for your time, General Bridge." she tells him, he nods at her and she turns to the camera "This is Linda Kaulfman reporting for USTV News."

~8~8~8~

Back in the Historic District, in the Park where the graves of the dead where buried. Was Cole MacGrath as he was kneeling down next to Trish's grave as there were dead roses places on the grave. Then a young girl walks over with another rose in her hand and stood next to the grave on the other side and places the rose on the grave. Cole looks up at Cassandra O'Connell, but she change her last name as the girl he once was died in the blast, she was now Cassandra MacGrath. She looks down at him as she kneels down and places her on the dirt and he looks at Trish's picture and places his hand the cross. - _Four days ago, Cassandra and I buried my girlfriend Trish in the Park. She was murdered by a man named Kessler._ \- Cole states as he remembers the fall.

Then he looks down at the picture in his hands, - _Cassie did all she should to save Trish from that fall… and all I could do was watch… and think about the promises I'd made her. That I'd always protect her, keep her save. Promises I didn't keep._ \- Cole then looks up at Cassie as a tear slides down her cheek and she didn't make a sound. - _I can summon lighting from the sky, float through the air, fire electric from my fingertips._ \- he states and looks at the picture of Kessler… or his wedding day, with himself, Trish, Zeke and Cassandra all in it and were smiling. - _But I can't bring back the dead._ \- he states and tears stream down his face and Cassie looks over at him. He buries his face into his hands, Cassie then walks around the grave, kneels next to him and wraps his arms around him and he cries a little on her shoulder. - _I'll always love you, Trish._ \- he cries and was grateful to Cassandra for staying with him and gave him a shoulder to cry on when he needed one.

"Cole? Cassandra?" a voice calls out, Cassie looks up and saw it was Warden Harms, "You alright?" he asks him, Cole sniffles and wipes away his tears, pats Cassie's shoulder and she releases him and leans back. - _The warden's a good man. Stuck around when the shit hit the fan._ \- Cole said to himself as Cassandra kept her hand on Cole's shoulder. "I don't think so." Cole answers as he looks up at him. "I know the feeling." Harms informs him and the two stood up. - _He and Cassie are about the only two people around here I still trust._ \- Cole states and Harms points off into the distance "My grandkids used to play in this Park. You know, before all of this. I always liked it here, especially in the Fall when the trees turned." he informs them and Cassandra pictured the Park what it was before the blast.

But it couldn't come to mind, so much has happened that she had forgotten what the park once look like. "This is a good place, Cole. She's find peace here." Harms informs the Electric-man. But she just wanted to stop thinking about what happened, all the chaos, the pain, suffering, death. She needed to think of something else, anything else. "You track down the First Sons?" Cole asks him as he knew Cassandra was still in pain. "Last of 'em are dug in over by Pier 12." Harms informs him, electricity cracks over Cassandra's hand. She needed something to hit. "We'll deal with them." Cole tells them and the two went to walk away, "You're not the only ones in this fight, Cole." Harms reminds him, they stop and Cole looks over his shoulder at him, "Maybe not. But that doesn't change what happened." Cole informs him.

Harms sighs, "Nothing will change what happened. No matter how hard you fight, she still going to be gone." he informs then and Cassie twist back around. "I know! Trish is gone and nothing is going to bring her back! But you weren't here… you didn't see… what he did to her." Cassie whimpers, biting her lip stopping herself from crying. Cole steps up and wraps her in her arms as she covers her eyes and stops herself from crying. "No, I didn't. But I know what it's like to have someone stolen from you." Harms informs her as electricity pulsed over Cole's and Cassandra's arms for a moment. Then the Warden places his hand on Cole shoulder and he looks at him, "And I know what grief can do a person. Trust me, you don't want to go down that road." he warns them.

Cole just held Cassandra in his arms as she leans against him, her heart was still breaking as very person was crumbling down. "Because once you do, there's no going back."

~8~8~8~

 _Steel Harbor, Empire City…_

Moya stood in a lab aboard a warship with scientists and a five monster-sized tubs in front of her as they were glowing red. "Is he prepped?" she asks the Scientists, "Yeah." he answers him. "And the volunteers?" she asks again. "Had to make a last-minute substitution because of blood abnormality, but everything's still on schedule." he informs her, "Who'd you swap?" she asks him as a large man was inside the tube with wires hook up to his face and body. "Lieutenant Poole." he answers her, "Have him transferred to the S&D team." Moya informs him and he makes a note of it.

"How long until the DNA is synthesized into a usable form?" Moya asks as she was growing impatient, "Our best estimate is six hours. If there are any genetic irregularities, it makes it longer." he informs her, "Longer doesn't work for me." she snaps at him, "We're going as fast as we can." he informs her.

~8~8~8~

Moya then was standing in an operating room where Alden Tate was strap down onto a table in nothing but his underwear and he struggles in his restrains and two doctors were ready for operation. "You're going to regret this. All of you!" he howls at them, "Shut up, Alden." Moya said in a bored tone as she was watching.

He then looks up at her and growls, "You bitch! How dare you!" he snaps at her. Then he cries out and the objects in the room started to float. "I'd thought his powers were neutralized!" Moya shouts as her and the doctors jump back in shock. "So did I." the doctor agrees with her. "You've unleashed the fury!" he cries out. Now it was Moya's turn to growl and swung her fist at him. "I told you to shut up!" she snaps, socking him in the face and he was out cold.

The objects around the room drop onto the ground, Moya sighs and places her hands on her hips and the doctors peek over at the passed-out Tate. "So glad I'll never have to listen to him again." she states and looks at the two doctors. "What are you waiting for? Cut this bastard open." she orders them then the doctors walk up to him, "I need to properly sedate him-" a doctor informs her and she huffs. "He's sedated as he needs to be." she informs them and looks at the two. "Call me when it's done. I've got an invasion to plan." she informs them and walks out of the operating room, leaving the doctors to their work.

~8~8~8~

In an Alley, First Sons were walking through it as two figures watch them from above, like predators, ready to ponce on their prey and then stood up. - _They call themselves the First Sons. Been around for centuries. Started of as Mentalists, bending spoons, crap like that. Eventually they decided to augment their power with technology-which is how they got Kessler's attention._ \- Cole states as electricity suddenly appeared above the First Sons and they look up.

- _They helped him create the Ray Sphere, make all of this possible. Without them, Trish would still be alive._ \- Cole growls as both he and Cassandra did a thunder slam and took them by surprise. The the two stood up and Cassandra places her foot against one of the First Son's throat as Cole grips another throat. - _Which is why they're going to die._ \- he promises and the both crush the throat and look down at the bodes of the dead First Sons.

Then he answers his phone, " _Cole, we're closing in on the pier, but these bastards are putting up one hell of a fight._ " Harms informs him. Cole looks at Cassie as she rolls her shoulder and electricity cracks over her hands, "We're on out way." he tells him, then jumps up onto the train bridge and they rode the tracks, heading for the Pier.

~8~8~8~

The cops, Harms and Zeke were in cover as the First Sons fired at them, "Don't let them pin you down! Keep moving! Watch the flank!" Harms orders his men. The First Sons fired back at them, killing a few cops and one aims a RGP right at them Warden, times slows down at the rocket was right in his face, he didn't have time to dodge or even run out of the blast radius.

He through he was done for, but then a new weight jumps down on top of him, making them both shift, "Get down!" Cassandra orders and throws him onto his side along with her, then Cole jumps down and send the rocket right back at the First Sons. It went up with a bang, then Cassie pulls herself to her feet and ran up and joins Cole. "You bastard." Cole growls at they both were hitting and kicking them with their electric punches, then sends electricity flying right at them. Then Cassie grips a First Son from behind, sending electricity into his body and he drops to the ground. The two stood in the center of the chaos and destruction of the First Sons they had caused.

The Electricity then dims down and was gone from their arms, "Go make sure those clowns are finished. I don't want any stragglers taking a pot-shot at me." Harms orders and his men did so. "Are you alright?" Cole asks them "Yeah, we're fine." Harms answers him and Cassie exhales with relief that made it in time. "You really saved out bacon, brother." Zeke said and places his hand on Cole's shoulder.

But Cole shot him a glance and Zeke removes his hand from his shoulder. "We're going to search the area, make sure that's the last of them." Cole informs them and the two walk off. Harms walks up ad stood next to Zeke. "He doesn't like you much, does he?" Harms asks him and Zeke sighs, "No. Not anymore, anyhow." Zeke answers him.

~8~8~8~

 _Later that night, First Sons research facility…_

In that same lab where Kessler and Moya once stood in was left, abandon and forgotten. - _Kessler left me here to die, to rot away in the darkness._ \- David whispers to himself, then the testing chamber explodes opens and David was freed from the cold restrains. - _He denies the Lord's love, his blessing._ \- David states as he walks through the hallway and headed for the door. - _I will find him and teach him the price of his folly._ \- he swore and steps outside into the cold air of death on a chilly night.

He then looks around as he body was demanding energy, he then looks over by the dumpster and saw a woman scraping into the trash for something to eat. - _But First I must feed._ \- he whispers, seeing her electric energy signature and slowly walks up to her. The woman picks up some wrappers and sniffs them, she cringes away in disgust "Ugh… man, this stinks." she mutters and tosses it back into the dumpster. Then heard something thud behind her, making her pull out her gun. "This is my alley, you hear?! I've got a gun!" she snaps as she turns to look at the intruder. But then looks at him in shock and fear. David them took a hold of her and drains her of her electric energy. - _It's through the Lord's grace that I regain my strength._ -

~8~8~8~

 _Eagle Point Penitentiary, Empire city._

Cole, Cassandra and Zeke sat on the roof of the prison as Zeke was serving up some dinner. - _Zeke was like a brother to me._ \- Cole states as he looks bitterly at Zeke, but Cassie couldn't care less, she was waiting for the next fight to happen. "You guys want any more of these beans?" he asks them, "No." they both answered bitterly. - _Now… now I don't know what he is…_ \- Cole mutters and Zeke looks at them. "That was some nice work today, Cole." Zeke informs them and handed Cassie a plate. She looks at it for a moment, then took it from him. But places it on her lap "Pricks got what the deserved." Cole answers him and looks down at his stall bread. "Well, we couldn't of done it without either of you." he tells them and Cassie grips the sides of her plate a little. "Why are you here, Zeke?" Cole questions him.

Zeke looks at him in confusion, "What do you mean? The rooftop's not safe, where-" he states, then Cassie shot him a glare that look to kill. "Just because you shot Kessler a few times, it doesn't mean your forgiven." she snaps at him and Zeke understood her anger. "I told you how sorry I was. I don't know-" he went to say then the two snap and throw their food at him. "You're sorry! Kessler's sorry! EVERYBODY'S SORRY!" they snap at him and knocks Zeke off his crate chair. The two stood up and electricity was cracking on their arms and Zeke pushed himself onto his hands and looks up at them, "Kessler? What the hell's he got to do with anything?" he asks them, Cole and Cassandra stop and looks down at their hands, then the electricity dies on Cassandra's arms and she sat back down.

Replaying Kessler's message that he burn into her brain. "I'm Kessler. Or other he's me." Cole states and Zeke was still confused. "Listen, man, you all right? That's doesn't a lick of sense." he informs him, then Cole pulls out the picture and offers it to Zeke. "Look at it." Cole orders him and Zeke looks at the picture. He was stun and shock at the photo "How- how's this possible? You guys never got married." Zeke states and Cassie looks at them through her long hair. "He was me from the future. Came back in time to set all of this up-the Ray Sphere, my powers, the quarantine. He and Trish were married, had two kids. And he killed her. He murdered his own wife." Cole answers him. "And you know why?" Cassie questions and Zeke looks at her as she stood up. "Because something is coming. He called the Beast, said it's going to destroy the world unless we stop it. So, he decided to tough Cole up, get him ready." she answers him as she turns to him and stood next to Cole.

He looks at the both of them, "He showed you all that when he looked you in the face?" Zeke asks them, Cassie nods. "Yeah." Cole answers and she rubs her arm. "I know you're sorry, Zeke. That you didn't means to shoot Cassie. But everytime I look at you I see Kessler's face laughing at me and Cassie falling from that tower." Cole states and glares at him, "And it makes me what to strangle the life out of you." Cole growls, but Zeke understood where is anger was coming from. "I know." he mutters then leans against his hands as the two started to walk away. "You and Cassandra are all I've got left, Zeke. But by god, I hate your guts." Cole tells him and both he and Cassie fall purposely off the roof.

~8~8~8~

Neon District, North Beach.

David returns back to himself, finding it quiet and cold. He walks into his bedroom and found his wife, laying on the bed, medications on the night stand and could see no electric signature radiating from her body.

He's heart breaks as he knew the reason, she was dead. Died from overdoes, - _No… Lord no. I know, I know you had no choice. You couldn't protect yourself, this was the only way. The Lord will forgive you._ \- he cries as he slowly moves his hand and gently picks her up.

~Flashback~

 _ **David and his wife stood in the kitchen as their hand held onto each other. Things were no looking good for them as invention papers were scattered onto the island counter.**_

" _ **They're going to repossess the house! I don't have a choice!" he tells her, "I don't trust Kessler, he's made you all these promises…" she informs him, showing her concern.**_

~End of Flashback~

She laid limp in his arms and her head rolls to the side as her arm just from hung side. - _He lied to me. Just as he lied to the woman._ \- he states as he refers to Moya. If David still had eyes, he would be crying over the body of his wife.

Cradling her in his two arms as they were forming tentacles, his skin turns a dark gray, as his body was no longer human.

~Flashback~

 _ **David stood with Kessler as in the laboratory, "And you'll give them the money?" David asks him as he was ready to take the offer.**_

 _ **Kessler looks at a thick bullet in his metal hand, "You have my word. I'll personally deliver the checks to your wife." he promises him as David could not see the smirk on Kessler's face.**_

~End of Flashback~

David leans his deformed face closer to his wife's as there was no breath leaving her lips. - _Shhh, there's no reason to be afraid. Not anymore._ \- he whimpers to her, then his grip tightens, pink neuro-electricity courses over his body as he was no longer human, but his heart and mind screams out fury. Wrath. - _Kessler's trying to hide from me. Disguise his true nature._ \- he growls out and sniffs the air.

Looking around and found the scent of Kessler's neuro-electric signature. He screams for justice for his wife. - _But through the glory of god, I know the truth. Kessler won't escape my fury._ \- he promises and an image appears inside David's mind, seeing two people with significant neuro-electric then an average person.

It was Cole and Cassandra as they were speaking with Harms.


	2. Invasion

_Chapter 2: Invasion_

 _Neon District_

 _Day 25 of quarantine_

Military forces drop down onto the roofs, locked and loaded. "Twenty seconds." a man shouts, " _Roger that Eagle two._ " another answers and they were ready.

 _90 minutes ago…_

 _ **They stood in the debriefing room with Moya at the head and she showed them an image of the Conduit. "Her name is Sasha, and she got powers in the same blast as MacGrath and O'Connell. She excretes a powerful hallucinogenic. It immediately induce seizures and any contact with it can be fatal." she informs them and pulls up all three of the reaming prime Conduits in Empire city.**_

"… _ **Really has a thing for MacGrath, so we won't move against him. MacGrath has a teenager with him by the name Cassandra O'Connell, seems to have taking a liking to her, so we can't touch her as well. Not until we have Sasha in custody." she informs them.**_

 _ **She ten turns to them, her hands on both of her hips, "Intel suggests she's reconstituting her paramilitary, the Reapers. I want this done by the book. In and out in ten minutes. Understood?" she orders them.**_

 _Present…_

The soldiers busted through the door, "Entrance breached." one calls out, " _Eagle Two, advance one, in position._ " the other said over the radio. And the advance into the building with guns ready. Headed down the stairs to the lower floors.

They went to go further, but the Reapers took them by surprise and fired, taking a few of the soldiers down. "Contact! Find cover!" one orders and they hide.

The soldiers did fire back. But the Reapers were outgunning them. "Requesting heavy fire, danger close, ninth floor, east side." a man said over the radio. " _Copy that. Firing danger close._ " another said over the radio and a chopper came and fired through the windows and took out all the Reapers on the ninth floor. "Good kill, eagle two, good kill. Maintain position." the man said to them through the radio, " _Copy that._ " they answer and stayed close to the building.

They advance forward and step over the Reapers bodies, "Keep it tigh-!" one said, but was cut off as a blast came out of nowhere. Knocking them to the ground, then Sasha steps out and glares at them as her tentacle tongue was sticking out and they look at her, "I know what that bitch's plan is, what she wants. But I'll never betray my love." she growls at them and spits out more tar, making the men on the ground choke on it, the other stood around her and readied the stun shots. "Use the Z000v!" one orders and they were shot right at her.

Sasha screams as she shrieks from contact, but then she still kept fighting "Cole will find you… he and that child… they'll kill you, all of you…" she growls at them as her body weakens and she collapse onto her knees "Hit her again!" one orders at they were standing over her. "…You'll see…" she mutters and was out. Sasha was rolled onto her back, a bag place over her face. "We got her, mother." one informs Moya as he pulls out the wires. " _Well done, sergeant._ " she congrats him.

~8~8~8~

Moya stood at the head of the ship with two files tuck in her arm, "Two down, two more to go." she mutters and looks out at Empire city. "won't be much, longer now, Cole…" she mutters.

Then clutches the files in her grip, "Not much longer now."

~8~8~8~

The Warren

Zeke kneeled in front of a van as he was working on the engine, trying to get it to work, then Cole and Cassandra walk up behind him, "The Warden said you needed out help." Cole calls out to him, Zeke nods at him, "Yeah, got some batteries that need charin'." he answers and Cassie walks up and looks at the engine.

He then looks at her, "One this van and a few other cars are runnin', the Warden gonna start patrols. You know, places where you both can't be." he tells her, she nods and looks at Cole. "Stand back." Cole orders and he sends out electricity into the engine and recharges it. The two then back away and Zeke cleans off his hands, "Anything else?" Cole asks him and Zeke shook his head, "No man, that's it. Thanks." Zeke tells him and Cole went to walk away, but he stops as he held a look in his eyes. Then he looks down at his hand electricity course over it, Cassie looks at Cole's hand, "What I told you last night, you believe me?" Cole asks him, Zeke turns back and looks at him. "About you and Kessler?" he asks and Cole nods at him, Yeah." he answers him. "Course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Zeke asks him, "Because it's insane." Cole answers him, "Take a look around you, man. Sane went out the window weeks ago." he informs him.

Cole then drops his hand and press it to his head. Cassandra walks over and press her hand to his arm, he looks at her and she nods at him. Then he looks away, "I'm not eating, not sleeping, can't think straight. It's like Kessler's everywhere and I can't shake him." Cole states and collapse onto his knees, but Cassie quickly grips his arm and went down to hers as well and places his arm on her shoulder. "He's dead, Cole. It's over." Zeke reminds him as he ran to the two conduits. Cassie looks up at him, wishing he was right, then shook her head. "See that's the thing. It's never going to be over. He took away everything that made me what I am, Cassie was never meant to have these powers and she does." he states and then looks over his shoulder at him, "And I don't think I can rebuild myself." Cole informs him and laid his head on Cassandra as he was so… broken.

Zeke nods at him and looks down at the two, "When I went with Kessler, he locked me up in a room. Just a bed, T.V, and a piss bucket. But a couple of times he came stumblin' in, drunk off his ass. And he'd just sit on the floor and started at me." Zeke informs him as the two look up at him. "Sometimes he looked like he was gonna say somethin', but never did. After an hour or so, he just give up and leave. Then one day, he comes in and tells me goodbye, thanks me for being such a good friend all these years. I figured he was nuts, you know." he states as the three were sitting down and Cole was leaning forward and Cassie sat in Indian style. "Had no idea what he was going on about. Now it all makes sense." Zeke mutters the last bit and Cole leans against Cassie's shoulder. "I don't understand, why are you telling me?" Cole asks him as he didn't want to argue with him.

Zeke then looks over at him then shrugs, "Hell, I don't know, man. Maybe because at the end of the day, you got to remember that he was just some guy. He wasn't nothin' special. And because that just he did this, doesn't mean he controls you. You're your own man, Cole. Always will be." Zeke tells him, "He's right, you know." Cassie agrees with him and Zeke looks at her in surprise. "You and Kessler may have the same person, but you two are nothing alike, he destroys, you save. He ruins, you restore. You could of taken the Ray Sphere for yourself, but you destroyed it so no one can use it ever again." she informs him and Cole sniffles a little. "You even saved me a couple of times and that's enough evidence to tell me, you're nothing like him, Cole. You're someone else, a man of good intentions." she tells him, he sighs a little.

But then they all heard something flying over their heads. Cole pulls his head back and they look up to see something in the sky "You hear that?" Zeke asks them, Cassie nods, "Un-huh." she mutters "Yeah." Cole answers as well. Then not too far from them, it crashes into the ground and went… KA-BOOOMMM! Knocking the three right off their feet and smacks them against the ground.

Cole coughs as he lifts himself up, Zeke pulls himself onto his knee and covers his ears, Cassie coughs and Cole looks down at her as he shielded her from the blast. "Are you alright?" he asks her, she nods and looks up at him, "Told you. You're not like him." she mutters and rolls onto her side. Cole exhales and looks over at Zeke. "What… What the hell was that?" he asks and Zeke shook his head. "Damn ear are ringin'." Zeke shouts and they look up again and saw planes flying over them, military soldiers were being drop out of them. The three stood up and sighs. "You've got to be kidding me…" Zeke questions. "Looks like Moya was serious about invading the city." Cassie states as she dust herself off. "Go get the Warden. We don't have much time." Cole informs him and Zeke took of running.

~8~8~8~

 _Neon District…_

Soldier were being drop everywhere, but back at the house where David retreated, he could smell the soldiers coming into the city. But looks back at his wife and daughter. - _I won't be long now, I promise._ \- he whispers to them, then smell Cole as he and Cassandra were ready to fight the military. - _No, he can't hurt you here. The Lord has blessed this house._ \- he mutters as the two were laid perfectly on the bed, candles light, petals scattered everywhere.

Their hands place on their chest and the wife held a flower under her hands. - _It's our sanctuary._ \- He whispers then thinks of his little girl as he would play with her, letting her ride on his shoulder and she shoulder smile and laugh. David was pulled out of his memory as he then raises his head at the sound being caused outside. He could smell the men as they were dropping outside of his house. - _And anyone who dares threaten it will be struck down._ \- he swears to them. The soldiers then raise their weapons, ready for anything and walk up to the houses. "Overwatch, Talon two. LZ secure starting sweep and clear." soldier one informs command. " _Roger that Talon two. Report first contact._ " command informs him. Copy that, Talon Two out." he answers and they walk over to the house David was hiding in, but one stops as he looks up at the drawing on the side of the roof of the Ray Sphere and the symbol of the First Sons, "What the hell?" he mutters, then they were at the front porch, aiming their guns at the door, "Get your ass out here!" the leader orders.

The door then slowly opens and David steps out of the house as he was growling at them. They stagger back a little in fear of what they were looking at. "This is your last warning!" the leader shouts as he kept his cool. But David snarls at them, then lunches forward, wrapping his tentacles around them. "OH MY GOD…" one shouts and he drains their neuro-electric energy, rage boils inside him. - _Trespassers! Defilers!_ \- he shouts and showed them no mercy. One makes a run for it as the other cowards on the ground. "Overwatch, contact-! No!" he shouts but was cut short as David wraps his other tentacles around their necks and drags them right back to him then inside the house. They scream, kicked and struggled to break slamming the door shut. - _The Lord judges and punishes the wicked. No one can escape his gaze._ -

~8~8~8~

Steel Habor, Empire City…

Back at the Warship where Moya stayed at, she was standing room where it was pips and wires. "Struggle all you want, you're not going to escape." Moya informs the captive as they continued to show resistance. "I'll never help you." Sasha snaps right back at her as pumps were attach her to her body.

Moya smirks and leans over a bit as she press her hands to her legs. "You see, that's where you're wrong. First we're going to suck you dry. And we're going to use that goo of yours to capture your boyfriend Cole and his side-kick, Cassandra." Moya informs her and Sasha laugh a little at her. "You have no idea of all the rage that, that brat has bottled up inside her, and you don't want to know either." she states and Moya pulls back and cross her arms, "I'll take my chances." she tells her, then Sasha glares at her, "There's not stopping what's coming. The world's changed and there's no going back. It's only a matter of time." Sasha informs her.

Moya just looks over at the man by the lever, "Turn it on." she tells him, he did so and Sasha shrieks in pain, sticking her tentacle tongue out."Goodbye, Sasha." Moya said to her and left her as her tar was being pulled right out of her body.

~8~8~8~

 _The Warren…_

The cops, Harms, Zeke and the two conduits fought back against the military, Cole jumps onto a chopper as Cassie threw out Hammer to the ones on the ground. "Don't take this personally." Cole informs them, then short-circuited the chopper, firing at the tail as he jumps off and did a Thunder slam, knocking the soldiers off their feet, then they ran right for him, "Shit!" Cole swore and Cassie ran right for him, "There's Cole! Cover him!" Harms calls out as he and Zeke fired at the soldiers Cassie stood behind him and raise you her shield.

Blocking the bullets from touching him, Cole fires bolts right at them and makes their equipment explode, then a heavy arms Chopper came flying right at them, Cassie drops her shield and fires at the blades, knocking it right off balance, then the tail. It flew away and crash somewhere along the docks, then the two look around and saw they were outnumbered, electricity courses onto their arms and growls. "This has gone on long enough." Cole said in a low tone and then they both summon lighting from the sky and fries all the soldiers as there was nothing but their smoking corpses.

Zeke whistles at that, "Glad their on our side." Harms mutters. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Zeke agrees as the two walk over, "Don't get to comfortable, it's not over." Cassie informs them as the electricity on her arm dims down, "Moya's going to send more troops. This is just the start of it." Cole informs the two as well. "Yeah, I'd say that's a safe bet." Harms states. Then looks at Cole and Zeke. "Look, we need to figure out what we're going to do. Let's head in." he tells them, Cassie took one last look out at the sky, knowing Moya was up to something and then turns and followed after Cole.

~8~8~8~

 _Sewer Canal #23J7. Under the Warren_

Four people were gathered at a burner as meat was roasting over it the fire, "Soldiers came through here an hour ago. Barely got away." Fred informs them as he turns his rat on a stick over, "I don't understand what they're doing. Why are they keeping up here?" Danny asks him. "They want the Electric-man and Electric-fox. Cole and Cassie what's-their-names." Sara answers them.

Then an image appears into David's mind as he could smell Cole's neuro-electric energy. -His stench his overwhelming. Not much longer now.- he whispers. "Then maybe we should help them. They'd have to let us out then, right?" she asks and looks back at them. Danny chuckles a little at her as he took his rat. "No one's getting out of here. Not alive, anyway." he states and takes a bite out of his rat, "What're they going to do? Kill us?" Fred asks him, he nods, "Yeah, probably." he answers and the other take bits out of their food as well. "That's the craziest damn thing I've ever heard." Sara states as she didn't believed him, he then looks at her, "Where's the food the promised? All of those doctors?" he asks her.

She shrugs at him, "Maybe they dropped it, but those Reapers or someone stole it." she suggests. "The hospital has been running for a while, then all of a sudden it's shut down. Why do you think that?" he asks her, "Because someone doesn't want us getting help." Matt spoke up. But then something in the water moves, getting all four of their attention, "What the hell?" Sara asks, then it burst out of the water, wrapping it's tentacles around the four and drains them of their neuro-electric energy. David then drags them all into the water along with him and it stills itself.

~8~8~8~

 _Neon District_

The trooper were scattered all over Empire city, with weapons and military arsenal, "We are here to help you. Please cooperate will all." one calls out through the mic.

Troopers down into the sewers and blowing up tunnels into the sewers.

People were being shuffled around like animals, being rip away from their friends, families and loved ones.

 _Historic District_

Other were being forced onto their knees being at point blank range, they beg to let them life, to let them go. Loved ones were being restrain from protecting the ones they loved, begging not to hurt them.

But the trooper showed no mercy to anyone that opposes them. They will blow up anything and everyone that stand in their way of their mission.

~8~8~8~

Quarantine line, Stampton Bridge…

Back on the warship, Lina stood in front of the General as they were live. "…Getting reports of military activity int the city, General. Care to comment?" Lina asks as she held the mic right back at him. He just smiles and looks into the camera. "This morning engineers started to demolish some of the most severely damaged structures in the city. We couldn't risk collapsing on their own." he states and the camera grimes as the general was saying nothing but horse-shit.

"We are also relocating citizens, on a voluntary basis, into security camps. It's for their protection. Now if you excuse me, Linda, I have a meeting to run." he tells her and she pulls back the mic. "Thank you for your time, General." she said and they were off the air. He walks off and the camera leans close next to Linda as she sighs. "You know that's a load of crap, right?" he asks her. She nods at him and sighs. "We report what they want to report, Troy. C'mon, lets finish this and get the hell out of here." she tells him and they both left the quarantine line.

~8~8~8~

 _The Warren…_

Cole and Cassandra watch as the Cops were trying to clean up, "Lets get those posted up front." Harms orders his men. They went to help, but stop as Cole's phone went off. He hesitated for a moment then answers it. " _Hello Cole._ " Moya said on the other line, Cassie clutch her fist, but Cole held his arm out to her and she drops her hand.

"If you're calling to gloat, Moya, you're a tad premature." he informs her, " _I've never believed in gloating. The loser always known when he's beaten._ " she informs him, then Cassie cross her arms, "What was that you said about, not believing in gloating?" Cassie questions her. " _I'm calling to make a proposition for you. You'll come in, and we'll put all of this behind us. Refuse, and well, things will get interesting._ " she offers them and Cassie arch her eyebrow. "We can handle anything you throw at us. Just ask your soldiers." he tells her and Cassie looks down at one that was dead and kicks him onto his back. "I saw what you did. Pretty impressive. But their primary mission is locking down the rest of the city. I just want you two know how serious I am about this." she informs him.

Cassie shifts in her spot as she places her hands on her hips, "If you're so serious, why don't you come down here so we can settle this once and for all." Cole growls at her. " _You really need to drop the macho bullshit._ " she informs him. " _Sleep on it, Cole. You have until tomorrow morning. Then the gloves come off._ " she informs him and hung up as she was standing in the lab where the experiments were still in the tubes.


	3. The Forgotten Enemy

_Chapter 3: The Forgotten Enemy_

 _Empire City, twenty-six days ago…_

Everything was on fire after the bomb went off, then Kessler zaps down to the crater and walks over and stood over Cole. He then kneels down and checks on his body. "Lets see… Activation plus six minutes. Pulse is 45, respiration 10." Kessler mutters as he was checking Cole's heartbeat. Then checks his eyes. "Significant dilation of the pupils." he states then checks his head. "No signs of physical trauma. Looking good, Cole." he states then stood up.

Kessler then looks up at the burning city. "May they forgive me for what I've done." he mutters and went to leave, but then he saw out of the corner of his eye another body, he turns towards it and zaps over to it and was in shock as a young female girl was laying there, unconscious and alive. He kneels down and checks her vitals. She was breathing, her heart was stable and her body showed no signs of trauma. She too was a potential Conduit, then he leans close to her as his lips were close to her ear "I'm sorry." he whispers and zaps away. Leaving the both of them inside the Crater.

~8~8~8~

 _Historic District…_

Cole and Cassandra sat in a cell with the Warden with them as they were going over what Moya has said to them. "If we stay, a lot of people are going to get killed." Cole informs him and Harms looks down at him, "More people will die if you leave." he reminds him and Cassie just leans back against the wall and buries her face into her arms with her legs pulled up to her chest. "Once We're gone, Moya'll pull back her troops." Cole informs him and Harms leans against the cell door.

And crosses his arms, "Not talking about her. You really think the First Sons are gone for good? For the Dust Men?" he asks and Cassie lifts up her head and places her chin on her arms. "It's possible, but no." she answers him. "They're just laying low. Waiting for their chance. The only thing keeping them in line is the threat of a real good ass-whipping." Harms informs him, but Cole was still thinking about the military and Moya's threat. "So if we stay, Moya bombs the city back to the stone age. And if we leave, this place turns into a Lord of Flies." Cole throws out his two options. Cassie then moves her arms and legs, leans forward and press her head against Cole's shoulder. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, Cole." Harms informs him.

~.~.~.~.~

Outside the prison, David pulls himself from the sewers as Cole's scent was stronger than ever. - _Thank you, Lord… for your blessing._ -

He praises his Lord and Savior then charges forward at the men, draining them dry.

~.~.~.~.~

"But with you both here, Empire City- or what's left of it- has a chance." Harms informs them, Cassie lifts up her head as Cole stood up, "Are we going to live like this forever?" Cole asks him, "Don't have to." Harms answers and Cassie stood up as well, "What do you mean?" she asks.

He looks at them, "They've been on USTV everyday, talking about how great things are, plenty of food and all of that. It's a good cover story." he informs them, then Cassie crosses her arms, "But…" she asks.

"But eventually someone's going to ask, if things are so great, why are they bombing the city? Why all the troopers? Their window is shrieking, and they know it. My guess is that if we can fight them to a stalemate, this'll all be over in a week or so." he answers. "So you're saying is that we stay here in this prison for a week or so, fight off the military until the most obvious questions are being ask?" Cassandra sums up and Harms nods at her, "Well things can't possibly get any worse." she states and the alarms went off. Making the three alert and Cassie sighs. "What do I even bother?" she mutters, throwing up her hands. "What's that?" Cole asks. "Alarms. Something's happening out on the yard." he answers and they all ran out of the prison.

~8~8~8~

Zeke ran out, "Oh my god…" he mutters and watches in horror as the creature before him, was draining them men dry and nothing left of them, - _I can smell him. His anger, his fear._ \- David mutters to himself.

"Shoot it!" a man cries out and Zeke was shooting, "I am shootin' it!" he snaps back, then a UVA flies over the prison, " _Overwatch, get Agent Jones on the horn, she needs see this._ " a man calls out, " _Roger._ " he answers and phones Moya. "Cole, where are you?" Zeke calls out as David turns to them. " _How long ago did this start?_ " Moya asks, " _Little over three minutes._ " the pilot answers her. " _Zoom in on the creature._ " he orders.

Then David reaches out and wraps his tentacle around Zeke, the man cries out as he was lock in tightly around tentacle and drops his gun, then David started to drain him " _Dear Lord…_ " Moya said in horror. " _What the matter?_ " the pilot asks her. "He's suppose to be dead." she mutters to herself and Zeke started to go limp in the tentacle's grip. "Hang on, Zeke. I've good you." Cole calls out as he and Cassie charge at the creature. " _I don't care what they're doing, I want them deployed now!_ " Moya orders as she was very serious.

Cole then socks him in the face, "C'mon, ugly, get lets get this over with." Cole growls at him as he makes David drop Zeke, who was still alive. - _Kessler!_ \- David calls out as Cassie took a hold of Zeke and drags him away. Then David shot neuro-electric energy right at Cole, - _I'm going to enjoy ever second of this. Soon you'll be broken, beaten… destroyed._ \- David promises him as Cole slams back down onto the ground and Cassie gasp as Cole was drained. "Holy Shit…" he mutters as he was in pain and his body steaming. David went to drain him, but a Hammer was thrown right at him, smacking him away from Cole and Cassie stood next to Cole as she was raging with anger. "Stay the hell away from him!" she growls at him, David picks himself up as Cassie did the same with Cole, "Come on…" she mutters as she helps him limp away. Then chopper came into view, "Primary objective is protecting MacGrath." the leader informs them.

David then smacks Cassie away, then wraps his tentacles around Cole and lifts him up, socking him in the face. "Cole!" Cassie calls out and went to stop him, but then David uses his other tentacles, wraps her wrists and lifts her up in the air. Stopping her from helping him, she struggles in his grip. Then the soldiers drop down and aim their weapons at David. "Open fire!" one orders and the did so, firing at David.

~8~8~8~

Moya ran back into the where a scientist was still working on the subjects, "I need two of these things out on the field, now." she orders him.

He looks at her in shock "That's impossible, they're not ready." he informs her. "I wasn't asking." she snaps at him. "If I remove them from the canisters, they'll die. Simple as that." he informs her. "Bullshit!" she snaps at him, not wanting to waste. "Go ahead, open them up. They'll be dead before they take they're first step." he offers her.

She then growls grips his face and pulls him in close to her, "Cole or Cassandra die. It's on your ass." she informs then shoves him back and walks away.

She then returns to the cockpit and her hands went to her mic, "Track them, I want to know their every move." she orders in a sharky tone.

~8~8~8~

An RPG was fired right at David, he shrieks, letting go of Cole and Cassie and they both drop down onto the ground. Cassandra wasn't no time and crawls over to Cole, he coughs then looks over and saw David began draining all the man and the scream and cry out in mercy and pain. "Oh my god…" he mutters the coughs.

Cassandra then pulls his arm over her shoulders and pulls him up, "Come on, we have to run." she tells him and they started to limp away. "Gotta get away from that thing…" Cole mutters as Cassie looks around, trying to found a way out. "Cole, pole." she tells him, he looks up and then pulls away from Cassie and started to climb, with her right behind him, they then jump down onto the power-lines and glides along them. Trying to get the upper hand, "Hey, dumbass!" Cole calls out to the thing as he fires at it, Cassie fires at it as well and they get his attention as they grind away from David then jumps into the water and follows them as they were grinding away from the prison.

Across the bridge, ' _I want a heavy hitter prepped and ready to fire._ ' Moya orders; the two conduits from the power-line and onto the roof. But then David burst right out of the waters, Cassie gasp as she looks at him. They ran for it - _There's no escaping me, Kessler. I will find you, no matter how fast or far you run._ \- David promises him, then as the two jump to the other roof, David wraps his two tentacles around their necks, they both gasp and choke from the tightens around them. Then he flung them across the way and they crash right into right into the building, breaking the concrete. ' _Target confirmed, grid twelve, Neon District._ ' the navigator informs her.

Cole groans as he and Cassandra push themselves up from the wreckage, " _Cole, are you there?!_ " Moya shouts through his phone, "Now's not the time, Moya." Cole informs her as Cassie pulls the wreckage away from him. " _Listen to me- if you can hear this, get out of that building. Now._ " she orders him as Cassie pulls Cole to his feet. ' _Target locked, Fox Three._ ' the navigator said " _Roger, Fox Three._ ' the pilot said. " _There's not much time! Get the hell out of there!_ " she snaps and they both look up at the missile. "This is just not my day." Cole mutters and they go to leave as David came down at them, but then a bright light of blue flashes at them and everything went white as the building exploded and came crumbling down.

Cole and Cassandra fell out of the building just in time as smack against the ground and were out like lights.

From the warship, the drone records them as it sends footage to Moya. "I want eyes on MacGrath and O'Connell at all times. We can't let anything happen to them." she orders. "Yes ma'am." he states, Moya could see that the last two remaining Conduits weren't going anywhere.

~8~8~8~

 _Steel Harbor…_

A chopper came back in a hurry as Men were skittering around, pulling a stretcher out. "I don't think we should be filming this." Linda said over the blades. "Just grabbing some B-roll." he informs her as a few scientists came running out and expect the body… or what was left of it.

"Where's the other chopper?" the Doctor asks them, "Still loading up the rest of the K. ." the trooper informs him. "All right, lets get these men below deck." the doctor orders him. Troy was getting in a few good shot, "How much longer are we going to put up with this freaky shit?" one questions. "I don't know." other answers. "They should glass the city and get it over with." the other mutters then Moya ran at them, "Turn that camera off, now!" he orders them and Troy lowers his camera and Linda steps forward. "General Bridges gave us permission to be-" she tries to informs her, "Like hell he did!" Moya snaps and grips a hold the camera "Give me the camera." he orders and Troy pulls it away from her. "I ain't givin' you shit, lady!" he snaps at her.

Then men trained their guns on him, "You either give me that camera or I will tell those men over there to shoot in the face. What's it going to be?" she threatens him, they both look at her and Troy loosens his grip on the camera and she took it from him, "That's what I thought." she states and drops it onto the ground. Then a trooper walks over and fires at it, destroying everything that was recorded "I want those two off my ship!" she orders and the two watch her leave. "We stepped into it this time." Troy mutters and Linda glare's at Moya's back. "I'll talk to the General and get this straightened out." she informs him and he looks at her, "On offense, Linda, but you need to open your eyes. We both know that this isn't a humanitarian mission. Hell, look at all those dead soldiers. Something big is happening in there. And we're helping them cover up." Troy informs her.

Then trooper walks up to them and take a hold of them, "Follow me." he states and pushes Troy a bit, "No need to be pushy." he tells him and they moved.

~8~8~8~

 _The Warren…_

Zeke and another officer pick up a body of the military and went to lay him with the others of military men that were killed my David. "You know any of these guys?" Zeke asks him, "A couple of them, yeah." Jim answers him. "I'm really sorry about this." Zeke states and the place the body in the row.

Jim then took a cloth and covers the body, "Heard there's going to be a service tomorrow, over in the park." Zeke states, Jim nods a little. "A month ago kids were playing over there. Now it's a cemetery. Seems like we've stuck here years." Jim states then stood up and walks back over to Zeke.

They then walk from the bodies, "I appreciate you helping me with this." he states and Zeke shrugs. "Don't mention it." he states, then they both hear groaning. Then looks over and saw Cole hanging out from some rumble. "Cole!" Zeke calls out then both him and Jim ran over to him, Cole coughs as he was pulled out. "You in there, Cass?" Zeke calls in the rumble, "Here." Cassie whimpers as she held out her hand. Zeke took a hold of it and pulls her out, then Jim took a grip of her other arm, and as pulls her, the sleeve on her coat and shirt were in tears and shreds as her arm was expose. She coughs as she sat down next to her, trying to breath. "Are you okay, brother?" Zeke asks as he kneels down in front of them, "No, not really." he answers as he grips his side, then Jim places his hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, we'll get someone to take a look at you." Jim states.

Cassandra thinks back as she can still hear the screams of the military as David has drain them of their energy. She then shook her head. "We're not staying." Cole informs him and the two look at him in shock. Cole them looks at Zeke, "That thing, whatever it was, it's still out there. And between it and the Military, well, it's safer for everyone if we're not around." Cole states and Zeke looks at him in shock. "That's crazy, Cole. You and Cass are the only one keeping us safe." Zeke informs him. Then Cole stands up as well as Cassie. "I need the keys to your apartment." Cole said, holding his hands out and Zeke pulls out his keys. "What for?" Zeke asks as he places them in Cole's hand.

"Because Cassie and I need a place to stay." he answers and the two step away from them. "We'll leave out phones on. Call us if you need anything." Cole informs him, but he was going to let them walk away. "Wait a second, man. That doesn't make any sense. You can't just leave us here." Zeke states and the two stopped.

Cole rethinks about the call, "The only reason why Cassie and I are alive right now is because Moya bombed that thing." Cole informs her and Zeke was even more confused. "Moya? Why the hell'd she help you?" he asks them and Cassie turns to him, "She dropped an entire building on it, Zeke. But that didn't kill it, I could hear it shuffling, scrapping around, trying to escape." she informs him. Then Cole turns to him "We can't stop it. If it come back here, it'll kill all of you." Cole informs him. Then they both turn away from him. "It it wants to kill us so damn bad, it can kill us when we're alone. That way no one else gets hurt." Cole informs him and both her and Cassie walk away.

~8~8~8~

 _Steel Harbor…_

A Doctor examines the body of the dead solider, "One of Kessler's experiments did this?" General Bridges asks, Moya nods. "He's names David. Worked as a security guard at a First Son's facility. Kessler blasted him with the Ray Sphere over thirty-times." she states then crosses her arms "Why in God's name would he do that?" Bridges questions as he was horrified. Moya wasn't shock at all.

"To make David stronger, give him new powers. But there was a pretty significant flaw that didn't reveal itself until it was too late." she informs him, "He consumes neuro-electric." the doctor explains. "Without it, he dies." Moya adds in. "How'd he survive this long?" the doctor asks her. "He can store enough for a few weeks. Kessler used to feed David homeless people. Hell, Kessler even laugh about it." she answers him and Bridges looks down at the body, "And now it's just running about out there." he mutters.

Then growls and points an accusing finger at Moya, "How could you let this happen?" he snaps at her and she looks at him with a hand on her hip. "Kessler told me it was dead." she informs him, "So you're blaming that psychopath?" he questions her. "No. I accept full responsibility for my actions." she answers him then glares right back at him. "But before you strap on your spurs and mount your high horse, maybe you need to remember the mission directives. Directives you help create, I might add." she snaps right back at him then turns her back to him, "That has nothing to do with this." he reminds her. "Of course not. Those directives only apply when it's convenient, right?" she questions him and he growls. "You better watch yourself, Moya." he threatens her. And she looks over right back at him, "Or what? You can't touch me, and we both know it." she throws a threat right back at him.

Then the doctor broke up the gossip between the two battling queens, "Listen, what are we going to if that thing escapes the city, or, god forbid, manages to kill MacGrath and O'Connell? Without them, we lose any chances or replicating the effects of the Ray Sphere." the doctor reminds the two. Moya sighs and places her hand back on the table, "One of David's powers is the ability to smell people on a genetic level. He's after Cole because he wants revenge for what Kessler did to him." Moya informs them both.

"So he knows that Cole and Kessler are the same person?" Bridges asks her. "More or less. He's unable to differentiate the two of them like we are. In his eyes, Cole and Kessler are the exact same person." she tells them and her look went serious "David won't stop until Cole's dead and Cassandra will die before that ever happens." she informs them. "So what the hell are we going to do about it?" Bridges questions her. "We're going to get them as far away from here as possible." she answers him, "Every attempt to capture them has failed." Bridges reminds her and she smirks. "That's because we're going about this all wrong. The way to capture Cole and Cassandra isn't with brute force. You capture them by attacking their hearts." she reminds them.

Sasha laid in the room as she was being suck dry of her tar, the scientists were getting the tar ready for tomorrow.

~8~8~8~

Cole opens the door to the apartment and he and Cassandra step into the apartment room. "I'm heading for the shower." Cassie whispers. Cole nods as he nods and closes the door. He sets the keys down and walks over to the couch.

Cassandra turns the light on in the bathroom, rubs a hand through her hair, then strips out of her clothing, fold them onto the counter, steps into the path and turns the water.

Cole picks up a photo-book and opens it, looking at all the pictures that were taken from the years, and in every one of them the faces were smiling. He was happy and his heart was breaking as tears stream down his face.

Cassandra then turns on the shower as hot water pours over her body, cleaning off all the dirt, grease and dry blood and the context slides down her scared body and down the drain. She wets her hair down, then remembers when her mother would bicker and playfully pick on her about her hair. Both her and her mother would laugh about that, and her heart was breaking as tears stream down her face.

Cole then finally cries out in pain as he drops everything and lets his electricity run free, breaking everything.

Cassandra sinks down squatting down, hugging her legs and cries out, letting her electricity fly free, not caring if it was she was scaring her body beyond repair.


	4. Capture

_Chapter 4: Capture_

 _Empire City, Twenty-four days ago…_

Moya and a few troopers were outside a building with tankers, "Shoot him if he tries anything." Moya orders. "Yes, Ma'am." they answer and they followed her into the building. Once they were at the right floor, the men train their guns on Kessler, he slightly turns to them, "Hello, Moya. I was just freshening up." he informs her with a sign of flirting. But she clung her fist, "You're under arrest, Kessler." she snaps at him.

"Ha-hA. I don't think so." he mutters in a insantic voice "I feel sorry for you, Moya. The ground's shifted out from under your feet and you didn't even know it." he laughs and she clutch her fist even tighter. "Do it." he orders her men and they were closing in on Kessler. But he then shot out both of his hands and fired bolts right at them, killing a few on sigh. Moya gasp in shock then pulls out her gun. "What the hell are you?" she questions him and he just smirks as electricity course over his body "You don't want to know. The Ray Sphere isn't here, by the way. A man named John White has it." Kessler informs her and she was confused.

"Who's John White?" she asks him, keeping her gun pointed at him, "An NSA agent sent to infiltrate the First Sons." he informs her and she was shock that someone like him even knows at, "Don't act so surprise. Not everyone in the government shares your enthusiasm for our little project." he informs her and she glares at him again. "I'll deal with him later. But you- you destroyed this city, murdered thousands of civilians. I can't allow that to stand." she reminds him and he laughs yet again. "You think I did this as an act of destruction? No, no, no. It was an act of creation." he tells her as she steps back.

"You're not getting out of this city, Kessler. At least not alive." she tells him and he gave her a bored look, "I haven't planned on it." he tells her and she was gone. He then looks down at the picture in his hand, of his wedding day, with Trish, himself, Zeke and Cassandra all smiling on that day. "One short sleep past, we wake eternally, and death shall be no more; death thou shalt die."

~8~8~8~

 _Neon District, the Present…_

A drone flew out over the area. "Overwatch, this is Talon Four. Primary targets' still in the building." Talon Four informs base. "Roger that Talon Four. Maintain eyes on targets." Base orders them.

Cassandra sat on the bed, in her clothing as she woke up early. She then stood up, and walks up and saw Cole was fast asleep on the couch. She looks at the mess he made and couldn't blame him, so she was over to the photo-book, picks it up and looks through the photos that were inside. Then picks up the picture of Kessler- or Cole wedding where everyone. Even herself were smiling as it was a happy day in the photo.

Bitterness and sadness eats away at her as she wanted to cry, even since the days after the explosion, Trish was like a mother to her, always worrying about her, making sure she was eating properly, ordering to go to bed at a decent time and even taught her about medicine as well.

She then heard Cole let out a groan as he shift in on the couch, she looks at him and knew he was having a nightmare.

~8~8~8~

Cole walks through Empire city as it was in complete ruin, not a person in sight. "It's quite a sight, isn't it?" Kessler asks him as he was standing next to him, "I didn't mean for this to happen." Cole mutters as he looks out that the ruins. "But it did. Let me show you something." Kessler states and the scenery begins to change, "Where are we?" Cole asks him, Kessler just kept walking. "You'll find." he answers and they were in front of four graves. "This is where I buried my girls. I tried so hard to protect them. And the end I failed." Kessler informs him, "It's not my fault." Cole states as he looks away, "Of course it's your fault. You were soft, weak. You ran when you should've fought." Kessler reminds him.

Cole then kneels down in front of one of the graves "I wanted to keep them safe, that's all. They were my daughters, my wife. And I loved them." Cole cries then Kessler looks down at him, "I told you, love is a luxury you can't afford. Not anymore. The beast is coming, and it's ravenous, unstoppable." he states then disappears and the ground under Cole's feet started to shift and crumble "The road ahead is lined with graves, Cole. And if you're going to do what needs to be done, you'll have to ignore those graves. All of them. Regardless of who's bones they hold." Kessler's voices echos and everything went white.

~8~8~8~

Cassie jumps, pulling the photo-book to her chest as Cole screams awake and collapse onto the ground. He then quickly pulls himself up, looks around and found himself back in Zeke's apartment. "Cole?" Cassie asks him and he pants, looking at her. He then stops, then exhales and leans back with his arm over his eyes. - _Shit. Not sure how more of this I can stomach._ \- Cole mutters to himself and Cassie places the book down, the picture in her pocket and she scoots over next to him.

'Overwatch, deployment authorized for 09:30.' Talon one informs them, 'Roger that.' Base responses.

~8~8~8~

 _Evacuation Tunnel 19. between the Warren and Neon District…_

Zeke and Harms walk through the tunnel as Zeke looks around at it, "How long has this been down here?" Zeke asks him. "Since the late '40s. After the war, everyone thought the commies were going to nuke us, so the feds built these tunnels. This leads to a big bomb shelter under the prison." Harms informs him and they walk pass a huge ass generator. "I hope Cole and Cass are alright." Zeke mutters to himself. "We'll find them soon enough." Harms assures him.

"It's not like them to leave their phones off." Zeke mutters and Harms can see all of the tension. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened between the three of you?" Harms asks him, "You really want do know?" Zeke asks him, "It's a long walk." Harms reminds him, Zeke sighs as he was ready to confess his truth. "what the hell, I'm tired of running from it." he states as they walk through the tunnel, "Do you know the Ray Sphere?" Zeke asks him, "More or less." Harms answers him, "Week or so ago, Cole finds out that Alden has it up on top of his tower. So the three of us climb up to get it. Alden was waitin' for us, though all hell breaks loose,. Trash monster, baggers, you name it. Then Kessler shows up. I was so damn scared, you know? Terrified. Figured the only way out of this mess was to get powers of my own." he states as they climb over wreckage.

"So you turned it on." Harms sums up and Zeke nods. "Yeah. But I'm not a Conduit, so the Ray Sphere didn't do squat. But that's not the worse of it. After the Ray Sphere frizzed out, Cass took it from me and went to take off away from us, I reacted… and shot her in the shoulder, making her fall off the tower. That must of gain me Kessler's trust. Then he gives me an offer, I help him find the Ray Sphere and he would help me get the powers and that he knew why it didn't work." Zeke said then pulls off his shades and rubs his eyes bridge a little. "Still don't know why I ran off with that maniac. Cole and Cass ain't ever going to forgive me." Zeke mutters as he was loosing hope for redemption.

Then Harms turns to him, "I've learn long ago that until you forgive yourself, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks." Harms tells him and Zeke sighs. "I know I did wrong and I've been tryin' to make it right." Zeke snaps a little as he looks away, "That's not what I'm saying." Harms states, Zeke then places his shades back on. "When I first started working at the prison, I was a total hard-ass. Didn't care about anyone's else feelings, about their peace of mind. Why the well would I? Those people were in prison for a reason." he states and they started to walk again. "But I learn real quick that in order for a place like that to function, the inmates had to be able to live with themselves, had to be able to deal with what they'd done. Basically, they had to forgive themselves." Harms informs him and Zeke looks at him, ""You ain't saying that makes everything they did right." Zeke states and Harms looks away. "Makes a lot of the less likely to ram a sharpened spoon between someone's ribs." Harms states and Zeke looks down in shame, that's exactly what he did to Cole and Cassandra.

"I still need to make things square with Cole and Cass." he said, not wanting to leave things as they are. As they were in front of a door. Zeke leans against it as Harms started to hot-wire the panel. "There's nothing wrong with that. But there's always a chance. They'll never forgive you. And if that's the case, how're you going to live with yourself?" Harms asks him, Zeke said nothing.

~8~8~8~

 _Neon District…_

At the building where David was laying in, he pants as his body started to move, - _No, he hasn't beaten me. Of course not I didn't forget. I promise you didn't I?_ \- he whispers as he pulls himself up and the rumble and pebbles fall off him.

- _Once I've killed Kessler, I'll come home. And the three of us will be together. Nothing will separate us_ _again._ \- David promises them and ran off into the streets, looking for Cole.

~8~8~8~

Cole looks inside the fridge as Cassie was brushing her hair, - _Lovely. All of the food's rotten._ \- Cole mutters as Cassie steps out and walks next to him, "All the food far gone?" she asks him, he nods. "Lovely." she mutters then walks over to the cabinet.

Outside of the building troopers were ready "Talon Four, we're in position." Extract informs them. " _Copy that, Extract._ " Talon Four answers and they readied the canisters.

Cole held a cup in his hand and went to get a drink, but the water refuses the come on as he turns the knob. - _Can't even get a drink of water._ \- he mutters and Cassie went over to stand next to him and suddenly a canister was thrown into the room and they both look down at it and shock. And purple smoke comes out of it. "What the hell?" Cole questions.

From outside the room, troopers stood ready. "Canister deployed." extraction team leader informs Talon Four. " _Copy that. Hold for three minutes and then breach._ " Talon Four informs extraction team. "Copy that." the leader answers them.

The two were coughing from the purple smoke that filled the room, Cole falls onto his knees as Cassie covers mouth, trying not to inhale the smoke. "Oh God…" Cole mutters then falls onto the ground, the door was broken in and military troopers invade the apartment, "Trish…" Cole calls out, Cassie looks at then troopers and her vision blurs, then she was in shock as the one person she saw die before her eyes was standing right in front of her. "Trish…?" she mutters taking her hands away and inhales, " _You let me die, Cassandra. You did nothing as I fell to my death!_ " Trish shouts at her, tears collect in her eyes as she shook her head. "That's not true… I held onto you… I was push off and I… I reach for you…" she cries, holding her stomach as pain courses through her then coughs from the smoke. "I… tried…" Cole weeps.

" _You killed me! Murder! Failure!_ " the Trishs' all snap at her, tears stream down her face as she held her head in her arms, "I'm… sorry…" she cries. "…This isn't real…" mutters to himself. As they both step back away from them, trying to run from the Trishs.

~8~8~8~

Harms and Zeke make it out of the sewers and to the apartment building, but they both stop as Zeke's apartment was smoking purple.

"What the Hell?" Zeke questions as he fears for the worse and for his two friends that he know that are still inside as well.

~8~8~8~

"Don't move!" a trooper orders as the two Conduits were surrounded, "Please…" Cole begs as Cassie now covers her ears, "I'm sorry…" she cries as the Trishs kept shouting at her. " _ **This isn't real, Cassandra.**_ " a familiar voice calls out and Cassie stops crying. "Sasha?" she asks and saw the Trishes were fading out a little, and Troopers were in front of her " _ **That Bitch is using my gift. Get Cole and get out of there!**_ " Sasha shouts at her as the Trishes stop flicking.

Cassie needed to move, she turns to Cole, ran right at him, rams herself into him and they both crash through the window, electricity courses over them as the Trishes went with them. "They're outside. Go, go!" a trooper orders and they hurried out the door.

Then the two Conduits crash onto the ground and stumble to their feet. " _You can't run from me, Cassandra! I loved you like a daughter! You'll never hurt me again!_ " they snap at her and she shook her head. "Stop!… you're not her…! You're not Trish!" Cassie shouts, covering her ears as her rage boils again. " _ **That's it, Cassandra. Fight it, fight it!**_ " Sasha tells her. "Yo, Cole! Cass! You all right?" Zeke calls out to them as the two were fighting against the illusion. "Get away from me!" they both shout, wanting the torture to stop. Then they fall to their knees, "Stop it…" Cole mutters as Cassie's vision was burring together and she collapse onto the ground as she could hear ringing in her ears. "We got them." one states, "What about the guys down the street?" other asks. "Leave 'em." he orders and someone grabs at Cassie's arms, "I'm so sorry Trish…" Cole mutters as he laies on his side. "I'm sorry… Trish, please… forgive me…" Cassandra mutters and she was out.

Zeke growls as he went to go help them, but Harms holds him back, "We got to so something!" Zeke shouts as he struggles in Harms' grip. "They'll kill us, Zeke." he reminds him, "Who gives a rip?!" Zeke shouts as he refused to abandon his friends once more. But Harms pulls him back and held his arms in from of him. "If they come after us, we're screwed. All of us. The only way we can save them is if they ignore us, let us go." Harms informs him.

The chopper comes and lowers lift to the ground, then the trooper drag Cole and Cassandra to the lift, "So… sorry…" Cole mumbles, tears steam down Cassie's face as she was screaming inside her head, begging for forgiveness. They were then place inside the lift and the door slammed then the chopper lifts the lift off the ground. "We'll find them, Zeke. I promise." Harms assure him, "Shouldn't of given him to keys to my place." Zeke mumbles as he realizes his mistake. "Take it easy." Harms said and places his hand on Zeke's shoulder. Zeke watches as Cole and Cassandra were taken away and out of the Neon District.

On the roof not too far from Zeke's apartment, David watches from a roof as the chopper leaves the Neon District, with Cole and Cassandra in tow. - _Kessler…_ -

~8~8~8~

 _Neon District…_

Out by the docks, the two reports pulled the raft onto the shore as they weren't going to left Moya stops them from getting the truth. "If we get caught, they're going to arrest us." Linda informs Troy. He just scoffs "Actually, they'll probably just kill us." he states then Linda turn to the city and looks at the damage that was gone as Troy uses wreckage to cover the raft. He then walks up next to her. "Look at this place." she mutters, he nods. "Yeah, it bad." he agrees. She then looks over and saw someone sitting by the docks, "Maybe that guy will talk to us." she states and they both walk over to him.

"Excuse me sir, I'm Linda Kaufman with USTV…" she states as places her hand on his shoulder. But as she touches her shoulder his shoulder, he falls over and collapses onto the ground. They both gasp as they realized that the man was dead as his flesh was rotted then a girl walks over to them, "He died a week or so ago. Got tired of the smell." she said, "You just left him here?" Linda questions her as the girl then took a hold of the body and drags it back up. "What else were we suppose to do? Do you see any hospitals? Morgues?" the girl questions her. "That's no reason to do this, what about his family-?" Linda asks. "I'm his daughter." the girl informs her and places the body back in the chair. "Who the hell are you?" she questions the two. "We're reporters for USTV." Troy answers her. She looks at them in shock and dis-belief.

"You're kidding me?" she states and Linda shook her head, "We snuck in, wanted to see what really was happening." Linda informs her and an idea hits the girl. "IS this right?" she states then looks around, "Follow me, we got to get off the streets. The military's till rounding people up." she informs them and they quickly left the streets.

~8~8~8~

Cassie could see nothing but darkness, but could still hear voices, "This way… mind her head." a man states. - _Trish…_ \- Cassie mutters as she felt her tear slide down her face. "Get that IV in her arm." another orders. " _ **There, there, my child. I'm here.**_ " a voices echos in her mind. Making her twitch a little and move her head. - _Where am I? Where's Cole?_ \- Cassie asks the voice.

" _ **I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Cole.**_ " the voices promises her, - _Trish… I'm so sorry…_ \- Cassie cries as she slowly flutters her eyes open. "…Please… forgive… me…" she mutters as her vision was white. "She's starting to wake up. Everything connected?" Moya asks, "Yeah, we're good." another answers her. Then the face leans in close, "Can you hear me, Cassandra? Hello?" Moya asks.

Cassandra just exhales and turns her head over a little. "You should've just gave up, make this easier for everyone else." Moya tells her " _ **She thinks I'm beaten, but she's wrong. I will see her dead.**_ " the voice promises her. "I think she blackout." a doctor states.

The next few words blurred to her, but she could care less. Then started to tug at her restrains, her breath quickens and her rage boils inside her, but then she gasp as she felt a cold needle pierce her skin, "There, that should do it." Moya states and Cassie started to relax again, "Her vitals are stabilizing." a doctor states, "Good." Moya states and Cassie could now only heat her breathing as she rolls her eyes to the back of her head and was out once more.

She was locked up against a machine, her arms were in chains as wires were places on her body and breathes normally, then Moya leans in close to her. "Because she and I need to have a long talk."


	5. No More Lies

_Chapter 5: No More Lies_

 _Neon District, Four months ago…_

David's wife paces around her house as she was on the phone, trying to find out what has happened to her husband. "C'mon, c'mon…" she mutters as the phone was ringing.

The someone answers and she gets into an argument with them, "I already told you, I'm trying to reach my husband. He's a security guard there, works for a man named Kessler. No, I don't want to hold-" she argues and was put on hold anyway, "This is ridiculous." she growls as they were lying about her husband and she knew it well.

~8~8~8~

Kessler was getting ready to expose David to the Ray Sphere once more, but a man held out the phone to him.

"It's David's wife, 's already called four times today." he informs him, "I'll take care of it." he states and took the phone from him.

~8~8~8~

" _How may I help you?_ " Kessler asks her, "I'm looking for my husband, David Warner. I keep calling and calling, and I'm tried of getting the run-around." she informs him as she rubs her hand to her forehead.

" _David Warner? He hasn't work here for over a mouth._ " Kessler informs her, but she snaps at him. "Stop lying to me, I know-" she snaps. " _David walked off the job. From what I hear, he often talk about wanting a fresh start, leaving all this behind. He was very sad, broken man. Had a bit of a drinking problem._ " he informs her, as she didn't know that Kessler was standing right next to the testing chamber with David inside and the Ray Sphere expose to him.

"Is this Kessler? He told me about you!" she snaps snaps right at him. "I'm calling the police!" she threatens him.

~8~8~8~

Kessler smirks as her threat assumed him, "If it makes you feel better, then by any means, call them. But perhaps you should consider that fact that your husband simply left you. It happens all the time, I'm afraid." he informs her.

Then pulls the phone away as she still didn't believed him, " _I'm not going to get away with-_ " she shouts, but Kessler hangs up the phone, then tosses it right back to the man. "Send someone to watch over her house, I want her watch at all times. And get in touch with the ECPS, make sure that they need to stay out of this." Kessler orders. "Yes, sir." he answers and walks off.

~8~8~8~

 _Neon District: Sewers…_

The girl lead the two reporters through the sewers, as they were being mindful of their steps, "I'm sorry about your father. How'd he die?" Linda asks and the girl shrugs. "Heart attack, stroke, you knows? One day, he just fell over." she states and climbs down the ladder, "I use to cart him to the quarantine line, asked the soldiers if they could take him out, bury him. Told me if I come any closer they'd shoot me. So that's why he just sitting in the doorway." she informs them and continues down the tunnel.

Then they walk onto the catwalk, "I need to ask you something- how'd did you get into the city?" she asks them, "Why?" Linda asks her, "Just answer the damn questions." she reports at them. "We stole an inflatable raft from the military." Troy answers her, "You hid it?" she asks again. "Yeah." he answers her again. She stop and turns to them, "Good, hopefully it doesn't get stolen. Okay plan. I show you around an in exchange, you get me and my dad out of here." she offers them.

But Linda was the first to reject the offer, "There's no way we're getting a corpse, sorry, your father through the quarantine line." Linda informs her and the girl glares at her. "Don't treat me like an idiot, I know what this story's worth. Once you tell your network what you've got, they'll move Heaven and Earth to get you out of here. So you either take us with you, or have fun finding a way out of these sewers. So, what's it going to be" the girl offers them again and the two were reliving the threat Moya gave them.

Linda sighs and nods, "Not much of a choice." she states and the girl started to walk again, "Follow me." she tells them and they were in front of a door and the girl pulls on it, opening up the room and the two look at the room in shock. "What is this place?" Linda asks and the girl looks at them as she steps in, "Our hospital."

~8~8~8~

 _Steel Harbor, Aboard the USS Washington…_

Cassie groans as she walks up and found herself in a room with two troopers in front of her and Moya to the side of her, "You used Sasha gas on me…" she mutters as she clutches her fists. "Worked, didn't it?" Moya asks and Cassie glares at her, "You should of killed Cole and me when you had the chance." Cassie growls at her.

But Moya was unfazed by her glare, "I don't want you or Cole dead, Cassandra." Moya informs her, Cassie scoffs. "You sure have a funny was of showing it." she mutters and looks away. "Believe it or not, we need your help." she informs her and Cassie just laughs at her, "And what makes you think I will ever want to help you?" she states then shot forward, tugging at her restrains, making the troopers aim their rifles at her, "You fucking bitch!" she growls at her, rage boiling inside her. "When the government detonated the first atomic bomb in July of 1945, it change the world. And now, sixty-odd years later, the world's been change, by Cole." Moya informs her, "You can drop the sweet talk, sweetheart. It's not going to work on me." Cassie growls at her, "Threaten me all you want, Cassandra. It's the truth." Moya tells her, "You people cover up the truth, so your precious reputation and agency remains intact and me, I don't give a damn about you or what you want. I just want you people to leave me the hell alone." Cassie said as she leans back and lays against her restrains.

Then Moya sends the guards away and she sat down in front of Cassie, "In the pass two weeks, we've arrested eighteen foreign agents on charges of espionage. We're tracking eight other suspects, two of which are operating in New Marais, of all places." Moya states and Cassie looks at her, "And I should care because…" she asks the agent. "They all want the same them, Cassandra. You and Cole. Or someone like you." Moya answers her and Cassandra scoffs. "We can take care of ourselves.." she assure her, "Not against something like this." Moya informs her, "So you're trying to protect us, is that it?" Cassie questions her. "You and Cole are national assets. We need to know where you are, what you're doing. Any other than that arrangements is unacceptable." Moya informs her.

Then Cassandra clutch her fist again, "How'd you get Sasha's gas?" she asks her, "Hooked her up to machine, sucked it out. Didn't look too painful." Moya answers her and Cassandra glares right back at her. "Got the same plan for me and Cole, is that it?" Cassandra snaps at her, "Don't be stupid. Sasha and Alden were unhinged, a threat to everyone. The world's better off without them. But you, both you and Cole. Are reasonable people. You'll do what's right." Moya informs her. Cassie just glares at her, "John warned Cole about this, that you would try and use me and Cole as weapons or to recreate the Ray Sphere." she states, "He was a smart man." Moya states. "I knew we should've listen to him." she states.

"Time is short, Cassandra. I need you answer." Moya tells her, Cassandra glares at her. Then spits right into Moya's face, making land right on her cheek, "How that for an answer, bitch?!" Cassie snaps and tugs again at her restrains. Moya glares at her, loosing her cool then stood up and wipes the spit away, "I told them this conversation was a waste of time, but they insisted. Ah, at least I tried." she states and then held out a device. "Take a good look at this, Cassandra. Once we implant this device into the base of both yours and Cole's skulls, you'll do whatever we say. Whether you like it or not." Moya tells her, but Cassandra kept her glare, "Screw you bitch?! Where is he? Where's Cole?!" she questions her.

Moya said nothing as she walks away, "Where's Cole?!" she shouts at her, again, but Moya ignores her and walks out the door, "WHERE COLE?!" she shouts against as she was left in the room and her rage was reaching the breaking point. And the electricity sparks in her eye.

~8~8~8~

 _The Warren…_

The policemen row out in rafts as they were reaching Steel Harbor, where the warship was stationed at. "How are we goin' out that aircraft carrier?" Zeke asks Harms. "It's docked a couple of times a day so that they can load and unload stuff." Harms informs him, "Won't it be guarded?" Zeke asks him, "Probably." Harms answers him.

Zeke chuckles, "Never a dull moment here." he states and Harms smirks, "That's the spirit." he states then they reach the shore and ran onto the land, ready to infiltrate the ship. The men gathered around Harms for orders. "Once we're aboard the carrier, we'll split up and look for Cole and Cassandra. The second we find them, we all get the hell out. And remember- the military still active across the city. We need to make damn sure they don't see us." Harms orders them and they ran out keeping low and out of sight.

Then headed into the docks as the ship was in view. Ready to rescue Cole and Cassandra from whatever fate Moya has in store for them.

~8~8~8~

 _Neon District: Sewers…_

Linda was getting the mic ready as Troy turns on the camera, "You ready, Phil?" she asks her partner, "Yeah, almost. Okay, all set." he informs her, then points the camera at her and the EMT, "On in three, two, one." he states and camera started. "This is Linda Kaufman for USTV. I'm joined today by Captain Paul Sheely, an EMT Empire City." she states then looks at Paul, "Captain Sheely, can you explain where we are?" she asks him and places the mic right at him, "We're in the sewers beneath Empire City, but I don't wan to say more than that. The last thing we need is for people to start raiding us." he informs her "And how long have you been down here?" Linda asks him.

He looks at the camera. "A week or so, ever since the hospital in the Warren got trashed by the Dust Men." he answers her, "We were doing pretty well over there, but now we're getting hit staph infusions, E. Coli., things are like that. Diarrhea's a huge huge problem. The city's water purification system's shut down, and there's barely anything to eat." he went on. "What about all the food the Military's been dropping?" Linda asks him and he looks at her in confusion. "The what?" he asks her. "We were told that the military regularly drops food into the city." she informs him and Paul places his hands on his hips, "We wouldn't be eating out of garbage cans if there were food." he said then looks right back at the camera.

"Everything on TV, the stuff you've reported? No offense, but it's all bullshit. There isn't any food, any medicine. Between the military rounding up people and idiots shooting anything at moves, this is the only place that's safe. Which is pretty damn pathetic when you think about it." he informs her. "And we can't stay down here forever. Eventually someone's going to find us or the people with bronchial infections are going to have to be relocated. This damp air isn't doing them any favors." Paul informs them as Troy got a few good shots of the wounded, "What about the Electric-man and Electric-fox?" Linda asks him, "Cole and Cassie? Seen them a few times, but they can't be everywhere at once. For every guy they deal with, two more are waiting to take their place." Paul informs her as Troy turns the camera back to them, "So, they've been helping you?" Linda asks him and Paul nods at her, "Of course, they're helping us. Hell, they've told us about this platform." he answers her.

She nods at him, "Thank you for you time, Captain anything else you'd like to add?" she asks him, he shook his head, "What I really want to sat probably isn't suitable for television." he informs her. "Do you if we talk to some of your patients?" she asks him, "Feel free, bitching about this hellhole will probably do them good." he informs her then they went to the first one they were closet to.

~8~8~8~

Steel Harbor, David was right at the Harbor, plotting his revenge against Cole. - _He's cornered. Alone. There's no escaping me._ \- he promises him, " _ **I heard everything she said, how she threaten you. What she said about me. But you'll be free, and we'll deal with that bitch, once and for all.**_ " Sasha promises Cole.

As she was breaking herself free and staggers through the hallways to find Cole. And Cassandra laid against her restrains as she was dreaming about her family.

~Flashback~

 _ **Cassandra was walking with her parents as they left their house, "So where are we going to dinner?" Jack asks and Emily smiles at him, "It's a surprise." she tells him, Cassandra smiles then looks over at the construction and took a picture of it, "I still see you're not going to give up on becoming a photographer." Jack states as he looks at Cassandra, she smiles and looks back up at him, "You always said to pursue my dreams and don't let anyone or thing get in your way of your pursuit." she said to him with a smile.**_

 _ **Jack looks at her as Emily giggles at her, "Looks like she learn from you well." she states and he look at her, "Haha, you're funny." he grumbles, then both of his girls wrap their arms around his and they walk down the street.**_

 _ **~8~**_

 _ **After they had dinner and Cassandra took a few pictures, they headed back home, "That was a wonder surprise, thank you." he tells them and they smile up at him, "You're welcome dad." she tells him and places the camera in her coat pocket. "And when we get home… I have a surprise of my own." Emily smirks and Jack smirks right at her. "Oh really?" he asks in a playful tone, she nods at him and Cassandra just gags at them.**_

" _ **Please don't do this when I'm present." she asks them and they both look down at her, "When you're older and hit puberty, you'll understand." Emily tells her, "What? Have uncontrollable sexual urges and have a man in my life that wants to sleep with me all the time?" she asks her and Jack covers his mouth holds back a laugh. Emily eyes him. "What have you been telling her?" she questions him, Jack held up his hands in surrender. "No nothing, I swear." he answers her, "You know I can hear you guys talking dirty to each other every night, right?" she reminds them and they both blushed. "Why do you think I keep requesting or stealing the ear plugs?" she reminds them and they both were embarrassed.**_

" _ **Note to self, buy more ear plugs." Jack mutters and the three started to walk again, Cassandra smiles to herself and then time slows down as she looks over seeing a bike courier hold something in his hands, it was a Sphere of some kind. Emily turns back to her and saw what she was looking at. Jack looks over as well as the two and his alarms went off in his head as well as did the alarms in Emily's head. Emily took Cassandra's hand and they took off running. But the blast went off and Jack swung the two girls in front of them, Emily Cassandra into her arms as Jack took Emily into her arms and they both scream, but the blast shuts the scream right out as everything went white.**_

~End of Flashback~

Cassandra opens her eyes closes as the door to her cell opens, a doctor walks in with the syringe in his hand with the device. Rage boils in her again and she started to tug and pull against cuffs.

He steps closer to her and she growls like an animal at him, - _Everything was taken from me. My home, my parents, teenhood, a change for graduation, going to a collage. A live, Trish and Cole. Now they want to take away my freedom and make me a slave. Never! I WILL NEVER BECOMES ANYONE SLAVE!_ \- she shouts in her mind and her Rage breaks through.

~8~8~8~

Sasha stumbles into the Cell where Cole was being held and doctor going to inject the device stops and looks at her in horror. "Oh my God…" he mutters and Cole looks at her in surprise. "Sasha…?" he asks.

She then took a hold of the man, jerking him away from Cole and tore off his mask and blast his face with tar. "Get away from him!" she growls and he chokes on tar.

~8~8~8~

Back outside, David jumps onto the warship, getting the Military attention. "What the hell!" one shouts and the fired at him.

David tore and drain the men that were in his way of getting to Cole. "That's the thing that attack us. We should-" Zeke states, but Harms shook his head. "Just hang tight, we gotta be smart about this." he informs him as they stayed back.

~8~8~8~

Cassandra lets out an ear piecing scream and it bounds off the walls, then the man drops the syringe and covers his ears. The electric around her body starts to pulse and shot out of control radiantly. The man then went to a knee. - _No one is ever going to control me, I am not some property to be used and thrown away. I will show her that. I will make her pay!_ \- Cassandra swore then the electric shot to her restrains and broke them off and the rest of her body change, becoming pure blue electric energy.

The scream stops and the man pulls his hand away, goes to pick up the syringe, but a blue hand out and grips the man around his throat. He gasp and was lifted right off the ground, he then was turn and gasp at the newly transformed Cassandra MacGrath. " _Where's Moya Jones?!_ " she orders him, her voices echos.

~8~8~8~

Sasha then drops the man and pulls the wires off and breaks one of Cole's restraint cuffs, "Listen, I don't think-" Cole starts, "Shhh, shhh. There's plenty of time for that later." she whispers then leans up close to him, pressing herself against him.

"I love you, Cole." she confessed then kisses him, he just stood there in shock as she had her lips pressed against his and pulls at the last of the wires and took off the cuff.

~8~8~8~

"Go, Go!" Harms orders and his men hurried up the stairs, pass the battle and were able to avoid detection. They arrive onto the top of the war ship.

But then soon stop as they were discovered and fired at "Ah, Hell!" Harms shouts and they take cover behind the chopper.

~8~8~8~

Sasha pulls her lips away and press her forehead against his cheek and he just looks down at her in shock. "Look, Sasha, I appreciate you getting me out of this-" he tries to let her down easy. "I know how much you love me, Cole. I can feel it." she states, not really listening to her.

Then the moment was interrupted, to much to Cole's liking as troopers stood in front of them. Sasha pulls away and growls at them. "Get out of here, my sweet. I handle Moya's boy-toys." she states, Cole went to run, but then stops as he heard Sasha chuckling. "She's coming and she's mad." Sasha whispers and the men exchange looks. " _MOYA!_ " a female voice cries out and the door behind them is swung open and makes the men fly to the sides, Sasha moves out of view as Cole was in shock as Cassandra glides into the cell and looks around, "Cass…" Cole calls out and she looks at him, " _Cole…_ " she mutters the walks gracefully to him and stood right in front of him. " _Are you… alright?_ " she asks him in a frighten tone as she raise her hands to his face and cradles his cheeks.

Cole shook the shock away and smiles a little at her and nods, "Yeah… I'm okay." he tells her and took a hold of her hand, she exhales and pulled her hands onto his chest and press her forehead against them and her floating blue electric hair slowly drops down and Cole wraps his arm around her pure electric body. "Lets get out of here." he tells her, she nods at him. Sasha crawls to the men blast them with tar was they were pulling themselves back up.

~8~8~8~

David showed no mercy as he was slaughtering the troopers. "We got to find a different way!" Zeke shouts and they pulled away from the slaughter.

Cole stumbles through the corridor, but Cassandra took a hold of him as she floats a little of the ground and he looks at her, " _Hold onto me._ " she tells him, he nods and held onto her shoulder.

A trooper stumbles into the cockpit, "MacGrath and O'Connell have escaped!" he informs Moya and she looks at him, "What? How?!" she asks him, "Sasha helped MacGrath and O'Connell freed herself, changing herself into pure energy!" he informs her and Moya sighs. "For fuck's sakes!" she shouts as lost her two most valuable Conduits.

Cole groans as he felt like they were running in circles, "Screw this!" he shouts then blast at the wall, making a hole, then Cassandra flew out, keeping her grip on Cole's waist and they were free from the warship.

~8~8~8~

Moya ran down into the lab, to the scientist, "Open those damn things up now! All of them!" she orders and the man turns to her, "They're still not ready!" he informs her, but she pulls out her gun and points it right in his face.

"I'm not asking, doctor." she threatens him, he then nods at her, getting her message as clear as crystal. Then opens the containers.

~8~8~8~

A familiar neuro-electric energy that he despise more than anything fill his nose. - _Kessler, I can smell you…_ \- he mutters. Then Harms calls his men back as the situation was getting out of hand. "We've got to get out of here!" he shouts, "We can't leave Cole and Cass!" Zeke shouts back and Harms pulls on his arm, "It's over, Zeke!" he tells him and pulls him away.

But then they saw some explode on the side of the ship, getting their attention of the blue electric energy and both Cole and Cassandra land softly on the ground.

~8~8~8~

Sasha smirks sinfully to herself as she was shocking the last of the men were her tar, the room covered in blood and gore with some tar as well and she laughs.

"That slut is going to pay for what she did to my beloved… my Cole… a pity, she won't see the rage she had drawn forth. She was so beautiful in that form. Little Cassandra." Sasha mutters and drops the man onto the ground.

~8~8~8~

Zeke ran down the ramp with Harms right behind, then stops and looks at the two people, "Cole! Cassandra!" he calls out and in doing so, got David's attention. - _There you are._ \- he mutters then toss the two dead bodies to the side and darts for Cole.

The two ran up to the Conduits and they were in awe of Cassandra's electric energy form. "How's the hell you get out of there?" Zeke asks them, Cassandra looks down at her and back at him. "Sasha… damn lady's nuts." Cole answers him. Then he took Cassandra's hand and pulls her along, "Where are you going?" Harms asks them.

"As far away from that thing as we can!" Cole calls back to him, "It's going to kill us, Cole. If we run, it's still going to hunt us down and kill all of us!" Harms reminds if as Zeke looks up, Cole stops and turns to him. "That thing kicked the living shit out of me! We need to get the hell out of here before it's too late!" Cole argues with him. "I think it's already too late, brother." Zeke tells him and Cassandra looks up and her eyes widen. " _Look out!_ " she shouts and pulls to the side, taking Cole with her, the rolled and Cassandra was kneeling in a predator stance as she was right over Cole. He coughs and looks at David as he was bigger than before.

Cassandra growls at him as David growls at her, - _Get out of my way! Kessler is going to pay for what he's done to me and my family!_ \- he growls at her, - _Kessler is dead! Cole and I killed him!-_ she argues with him. He glares at her, - _I know what Kessler did to you, to your family. But that doesn't give you the right to hurt Cole!-_ she growls at him. - _Get. Out. Of. My. Way!_ \- she growls back. - _You're going to have to kill me first._ \- she warns him, - _So be it!_ \- he shouts and the both charge at each other.

~8~8~8~

The girl, Linda and Troy pulled themselves out of the sewers, "What're we going to do if they want to see the camera?" Linda asks Troy he smirks a little at her, "I swapped out the disk with some old footage of you talking to the general." he informs her. "They're still going to search you, Phil." she reminds him and her smirks again, "Well, they're going to have to get pretty personal if they want to find it." he informs her.

The Girl looks out of the corner of her eyes and took a few steps to the harbor, "You're joking, right?" Linda asks as she surprise he's actually did something like that, he then stand up, "Why do you think I ask to use the bathroom?" he informs her. "Oh my God…" the girl mutters, the two then looks over and saw officer run pass them as Cole was being swung around like a rag doll and Cassie in her energy form, throw out Electric bolts at David.

~8~8~8~

The Super-soldiers then step out of their pods as the smoke settles, "Make sure they don't harm Cole or Cassandra. Everyone else is expendable." she orders him.

He orders at her, types in her orders and they left the lab.

~8~8~8~

David held Cassandra but her wrist and ankles two tentacles, she struggles in his grip as David looks down at Cole, -They're dead because of you, Kessler. My wife, my little girl. I can still her on the phone, crying, begging, desperate to find me.- David said, slamming Cole around. The Conduit coughs and was loosing conscious a little bit. " _Cole!_ " Cassandra cries out, struggles even harder then David leans in - _That was the last time I heard her voice. It's my last memory of her. It's all I think about._ \- David states then something explodes behind them, getting all three of their attention.

They look over and saw that it was big red men that Moya had order to be send out and take care of David. Cole laugh a little to himself. "I think you piss off the wrong people…" he moans and Cassie growls as she send powerful electric into the tentacles, David shrieks and pain and drops her, she drops to her feet and glares at him, her body grew brighter and lets out a battle cry and charges at him with her fist more powerful than ever.


	6. The Final Showdown

_Chapter 6: The Final Showdown_

 _Empire City, nineteen days ago…_

Cole was resting in a makeshift hospital, Trish was checking over him as Zeke stood in front them, rubbing the back of his head as Cassandra was right across from Cole and Trish. "How's are they doing?" Zeke asks her, "Cole's still running a fever. But the girl seems to be fine right now." Trish answers. "Want me to try 911 again?" he asks her. She shook her head, "At this point, they're better of here. Besides, the streets are dangerous." she informs him and continues to tab Cole's forehead. She then checks Cole's pulse, feeling that he was going to be okay.

Then tears well up in her eyes, streaming down her face and she pulls Cole close to him, so happy that he was alive, but also terrified that she almost lost him. "A year or so before he met you, Cole got hit by a truck." Zeke states and she nods her head, "I know, he told me." she mutters, rubbing her forehead his.

But Zeke shook his head "Nah, he told you what he tells everyone, makes it sound like it was no big deal." he informs her. Then places his hand on her shoulder as she looks down at Cole, "Truth is, he shoulda been killed. The front of the truck hits him square in the chest, whips him around, and then he rolls under the tires. Both of his legs get run over. I heard what happened and figured her should be dead and buried. Or at the very least crippled." he states and she looks up at him, both were unaware that Cassandra's fingers twitched. "Anyway, he spends the night at the hospital, for observation or whatever. But he walks out of there with nothing more than some bruises. Compared to that, this is nothing. He'll he fine." Zeke tells her.

Trish then starts to break down, and turns to him, gripping onto Zeke as she trembles in fear. "I love him so much, Zeke. I'd don't- don't I'd do if… if…" she cries as she couldn't finish the sentence. Zeke places his arm on her shoulder and comforts her. "Don't worry about a thing, because it ain't gonna happen. He'll pull through Trish. You wait and see." he tells her. Then they both heard groaning from behind them. Trish pulls away and they look at Cassandra as she slowly opens her eyes, Trish wipes away her tears and steps over to her, kneels down and was right in Cassandra view. "Hey, can you hear me?" she asks her, Cassandra's looks up at her, her vision cleared up and saw this woman who was kneeling over her. "Who… are you…?" she moans, "I'm Trish Dailey, I was there when you pass out with my boyfriend Cole." she informs her, Cassandra hums at her. "Here, let me help you sit up." he states and Cassandra pushes herself up with Trish's help. "I'm going to need to run a few test on you, alright?" Trish informs her. Cassandra nods at her.

She then pulls the stethoscope on and places the scope onto Cassandra's chest, "Deep breath in." she states, Cassandra inhales deeply. "And deep breath out." she said again and Cassandra exhales. Trish then moves the scope to Cassandra's back. "Again, Breath in." she states and Cassandra inhales. "And out." she said and Cassandra exhales. "Do you have a name?" Trish asks, pulling the scope away from Cassandra. She looks at the doctor "Cassandra O'Connell." she answers as Trish checks her eyes out, "Cassandra, that's a pretty name, did you have a nickname?" she asks her and Cassandra nods, "Everyone calls me Cassie or Cass." she answers and Trish smiles a little as she checks Cassandra's pulse and her fingers twitch a little as Trish moves her veins in her wrist a little, "Cassie, I like that." she states, "How are you feeling?" she asks her, pressing her hand to Cassandra's forehead, feeling that she wasn't burning up.

"Thirty and tired." she answers and yawns a little. Trish nods and moves to her tray and pulls over a glass of water to her, "Here. Drink." she tells her, holding the cup to Cassandra's lips, tilting it up a little and the cold liquid pass her lips and down her aching throat. Trish then pulls back and places the cup back onto the tray and helps Cassandra lay back down and she looks up at Trish as she places her hand on her head as Cassandra was becoming tired again, "You'll be okay, you're safe now. Rest." Trish tells her as Cassandra slowly closes her eyes and sleep overcomes her.

~8~8~8~

 _Steel Harbor,_

 _aboard the USS George Washington,_

 _the Present…_

Sasha wonders through the ship as tar was dripping from her mouth, "Here little bitch, here little bitch. I know you're-" Sasha taunts but was then shut up as Moya wings a pipe at her and swung at her again and she smacks against the ground. "You couldn't leave well enough alone, Sasha. Now I'm going to have to kill you." Moya promises her.

~8~8~8~

 _Steel Harbor, Empire City, the Present…_

Cassandra threw her punch right into David's face, throwing his head to the side, then the super-solider sock David in the face to the other side and he lets go of Cole, Cassie shot at to him, wraps her arms around him as he automatically wraps his arms around her.

And they both went flying back, Cassie turns them and shielded Cole as they went crashing into a building. The super-solider then pins David down, but he shot his arm into the super-solider's head and he cries out as it's neuro-electric energy was drain from him.

~8~8~8~

Sasha then jumps at her, "I've had rougher than this on first dates." she informs her and knocks her right off her feet and the pipe out of her hand.

Then shoves Moya back, swung at her, hitting her in the face, blood flew out from her nose and mouth as she cries out and collapse onto the ground. Sasha then picks her up by her hair, held her arm behind her back and grips her chin, ready to blaster her with tar.

Then then she stops as she looks over and saw trooper locked and aiming their guns at her, "Let her go." one orders, "Shoot her." Moya croaks out. Sasha sighs "Ooh, things were just getting fun." she whines and her tongue retreats back into her mouth.

~8~8~8~

Harms and Zeke ran over to the Conduits and the two pulled Cole up as Cassandra stood on her one, "What the hell're those things?" Zeke questions as Cassie took Cole arm and places it on her shoulders and helps him stand, "Probably something Moya cooked up." he moans and Cassandra helps him walk.

Phil watches in surprise as he records the fight, Linda looks over and saw the girl making a run for it like everyone else. "Where are you going?" Linda calls out, "I am not dying in this damn city!" she shouts back and was gone.

David was then restrained as one was behind him and the other socks him in the face. But he was shoved back as David smelt another familiar energy signature from them. - _I can smell her stink on you. All of you._ \- David states, then breaks free. "Warden, I think Cole's right- we need to get while the gettin's good." Zeke states as the battle was tense.

But then Cassandra then removes Cole's arm from her and she gave him to the Warden, "What are you doing?" Cole asks her, " _I'll fight them off for a long as I can. You get out of while what the window is still open._ " she tells him, then flew back to the fight. "Cassie!" Cole calls out to her, but she threw electricity right at David, catching him off guard.

~8~8~8~

Sasha lets go of Moya and makes a run for it as the Troopers fired at her. She ran through the halls as they followed her. Moya pulls herself up and rolls her arm a bit to get the pain out of it.

She then found the hole that Cole had made a while back, she took her chance and jumps right through it, the bullets miss her by inches and she dives right into the ocean, gone from sight.

~8~8~8~

David then tore a super-solider in half, - _Her guilt is just as thick as ours, Kessler._ \- he states then dodges the next hit, but Cassandra throw a strong blast at him, making both him and the super-solider slides back a few.

Cole and Harms watch the battle congress, Harms was shouting something at Cole, but the Conduit just stood there, frozen in his spot. - _I quit collage six short credits of graduation. Got pissed off by how a professor was treating a friend of mine and walks away. Been walking away ever since. From my dad. From jobs. And from myself._ -

Cole looks up and saw Cassandra get smack against the ground, but she shook it off, and threw more electricity into David's face. He grits his teeth - _And looks where that's gotten me._ \- he growls and electricity course over his body. - _Now a 15 year old girl is fighting at battle she was never meant to be apart off, but she does it head on and alone. That all changes right here, right now._ \- Cole said and charges right back into the battle. David held the last of the super-solider onto the ground, a tentacle held Cassandra restrained from fight back. She growls as she struggles in his grip. - _My days of running away are over._ \- Cole promises and then swung his fist at he tentacle and breaks it right off and Cassandra gasp as she drops onto the floor.

David kneels down and Cole went to strike him again, but David wraps his tentacle around him and flung him away, "Shit!" he cries out. Cassandra shot out at him and wraps her arms around him and they crash right on top of the warship.

~8~8~8~

Moya returns to cockpit and saw Cole and Cassie being flung onto the warship, "You're way out of line this time, Moya. That thing just wasted a hundred million dollars in research, all because if your infatuation with that damn MacGrath kid and O'Connell! I'm shutting you down." Bridges threatens her and Moya just about had enough.

She pulls out her gun and aims it right at him, "Never knew when to keep your mouth shut." she growls then fires at him.

~8~8~8~

David turns back to the last creature and drains him dry, making the super-solider cry out in pain of the neuro-electric drainage.

Cassie opens her eyes and saw the dust settle around them. Then heard groaning from under her, she shot up and looks down at Cole, "Okay, that hurt." he mutters as he arms were wrap around her. " _Why did you…_ " she asks him and he pants. "I told you. You're a MacGrath now and it's a father's duty to protect his child." he answers and looks up at her, "It's my turn to protect up." he tells her and that look made her freeze.

Then they both looks over and saw David was standing behind them, So Cassandra got off of Cole and they both stood up, ready for him. - _This is the end, Kessler. No more running, no more hiding. No more distractions._ \- David tells them as he too was ready.

~8~8~8~

General Bridges lay dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood and everyone in the cockpit looks at Moya and froze in their spots. "I want every gun on board this boat manned and firing on that thing! If anything happens to Cole or Cassandra, I swear to god that I'll kill all of you myself!" she orders.

The men look at her as they think she's finally lost it, that she was now mad on her mad quest to obtain Cole and Cassandra that she was obsesses over and she will sacrifice anyone or thing just to get them.

~8~8~8~

Cole and Cassandra squares off with David, glaring each other in the eyes, "Well are we going to do this or what?" Cole questions him as electricity pulse over his hands as Cassandra pulls herself into the air.

Cole then jumps and soaks him right in the face, then Davis wraps his tentacle around Cole, lifting him up, he grunts and fires at him, then Cassandra pulls out her electric blade and cuts the tentacle right off, David shrieks and Cole drops back onto his feet.

Then the anti-guns fired at them, but Cassandra pulls Cole jump into the air and away from David. The ground under David started to crack then Cole summons more electricity breaking the floor underneath David and sends him crashing below. "Let's finish this!" Cole shouts and Cassandra nods and flew the both of them in after him.

~8~8~8~

Moya growls as she turns away from the front. "Out of my way." she growls and a trooper stumbles out of her path as the other moved out of the crazy-ladies way.

"If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself." she mutters to herself as she was lock and loaded, then out the door and ran down through corridors.

~8~8~8~

Harms and Zeke ran from the battle as they saw the ship be blown from one spot to another, "They're tearing that damn thing apart!" Zeke shouts.

Harms took a hold of his arm and pulls him along and they quickly left.

~8~8~8~

"Cassandra, drop me." Cole orders and she did so, Cole drops and did a thunder slam, knocking David back. Cassandra then lands next to him and blast him with electricity. But David knocks them back too, both shout, Cole smacks against the ground as Cassandra collects herself and stood up.

She then pulls his attention away from Cole, firing at him, Cole pulls himself up and found a tank of Jet fuel. "Bingo." he mutters, knowing that it should do the trick. Cassie then pulls back to Cole as he picks himself up and held the tank in his hands, catching onto his plan. "On three." he said and she nods at him. "Three!" he shouts and tosses it at David and they both fired electricity right at it.

Moya arrives at the scene and saw that a jet fuel tank was being electrified, so she shields herself as it blows up in David's face. He roars in pain as he was burning alive. - _Kessler…_ \- he cries out and the two look at him, "Lets see you walk away from that." Cole mutters then he raise his hands and jerks them down, summoning lighting and tore David into peaces.

~8~8~8~

David saw nothing but white, then two figures stood in front of them, it reveales themselves as his wife and daughter. Tears well up in David's eyes and he reaches for them - _I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…_ \- he begs of them.

But they just smile at him, "There's nothing to forgive." his wife tells him and a heavy burden lifts itself off his shoulders, "We love you, David." she said as her voices echos a little bit and they faded away and David was finally at peace.

~8~8~8~

David's corpse was reduce to a smoking crisp, then Moya places the barrel of her gun against Cole's head. "Just give it a rest already, Moya. It's over. You lost." Cole tells her as Cassandra walks behind them. "Where are you going to go, Cole? One phone call and there's a 30 million dollar bounty on yours and Cassandra's heads. Hell, even your own parents will sell you out." Moya said as rage drips from her mouth.

Cole smirks, "What's so funny?" she snaps and presses barrel further into his head, "For and FBI agent, you left yourself wide open." he states, then a blue hand shot out and grips Moya by the throat and catches her by surprise. She gags as he was lifted into the air and looks down at Cassandra as she was glaring right back at her. Moya aims her gun at her and fires, but the bullets pass right through her. She gasp and drops her gun. Cole walks over and places his hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "Let her go." he said and she looks at him. "I know you want to suffer for all the wrongs she did, but doing this. You're no better then her." he tells her and Cassandra looks back at Moya.

She then let Moya drop and she cough, holding her throat clutches her other hand and it grew brighter, she shot it up and then to the side and screams as she lets all of her anger, rage, sadness and regret fly out in that signal strong bolt as it destroys more of the ship. She then pants and covers her face, her body then returns back to it original form and Cole wraps his arms around her.

But then the moment was over as the ship shook violently, turning itself onto it's side and the three inside lost their balance a little. Cole and Cassandra reacted in time as they were a pipe above the water as Moya was trap in wreckage in the water was starting to fill up. The two look up at their way out then back down and Cassandra sighs in defeat. "I'm never going to let myself live this down." she mutters and then kneels down and hung upside down by her knees and Cole hold onto her as Cassandra reaches out for Moya, "Jones! Give me your hand, the whole ship's coming down." she calls out but the agent looks up at her, already accepted her fate. "There's not enough time, Cassandra. You both need to get out of here before the water kills you." Moya tells her. And Cassandra looks at her. "It didn't have to be this way." Cassie calls at her and Moya nods. Cole then pulls Cassandra back up, pulls her onto his back and he climbs out of the ship and started to walk on the edge of the ship to safely as she sank.

Moya held her breath as she was pulled under the water, by the wreckage. She then screams out, letting all of her air out, then stops as she had drown from her own foolish mistakes.

A part of the ship breaks off and Cole jumps over and grips the side, Cassie gasp in looks down, she panics and grips onto Cole even tighter. He pulls himself up and ran for it, as he reaches the edge. He then jumps again, using his thrusters and glides over to the building, but he started to float down too soon and were going to miss the building, but a hand shot out and grips onto his, "Hang on, I got you." Zeke assure him and pulls the both of them back up.

Harms held his hand out to Cassie and she takes it, pulling herself from Cole and they were both pulled up onto the roof. "Good to see you're yourself again." Harms states and Cassie nods, "Same here." she pants and Zeke looks down at Cole, "You alright?" he asks and Cole just pants. "Not sure." Cole mutters and Cassie went over and helps him back onto his feet and they all look out at the sinking ship, "Uncle Sam's not going to be happy about this." Harms states and Cassie scoffs a little, "I'm just glad we made it back in one peace." she states and they laugh a little.

~8~8~8~

Two days Later…

The news was blowing up with what happened in Empire city and it was broadcast all over the United States. Greenfield, Massachusetts. Beatrice, Nebraska. Bellevue, Washington. And in Phoenix, Arizona.

"… _stunning images coming out of Empire city…_ "

"… _Provided by USTV reporters Phil Maabe and Linda Kaufman, they clearly show the so-called Electric-man and Electric-fox fighting what appears to be a…_ "

"… _appalling conditions, the sick and injured are forced to live in sewers…_ "

"… _USS Washington sinks in Steel Harbor outside of Empire city, claiming over three hundred lives…_ "

" _Governments sources claim that FBI agent Moya Jones- working without authorization of her superiors or the United States Military- initiated a series of disastrous decisions that resulted in…_ "

" _Cole MacGrath and Cassandra O'Connell, who now calls herself Cassandra MacGrath- remains at large and the CDC confirms that the quarantine around Empire City will remain in place for the foreseeable future…_ "

~8~8~8~

 _The Warren…_

Three were at the beach, Zeke was skipping rocks, Cole was sitting down with his arm bandaged and Cassandra was using her coat as a pillow and was napping as she was tired. "You really think that monster-thing's dead, like, for good?" Zeke asks them, "I really, really, hope so." Cole states as Cassandra smirks a little. "The good thing that came out of it is, I got a new power." she mutters and Cole looks down at her, "That will drain you completely and leave you dog tired." he reminds her and she giggles, "It's a work in progress. And it's a good way to let out all of the negative energy out and feel more relax right now. And we no longer have to worry about Moya or Sasha anymore." she mutters and Cole nods at her. "Video of the fight is all over the internet. Heard some Hollywood big-shot wants to make a movie about you." Zeke informs them and Cassie opens her eyes and shook her head.

"Maybe they'll hire us to do the stunts." Cole states and Cassandra laughs at that, "Yeah, like they'll ever let a 15-year-old girl do stunts." she state and Cole shrugs at her a little, "You never knew, it could happen." he assures her and she looks up at him, "The day the let a 15 year-old do stunts and the day when pigs at actually fly." she tells him and he laughs at her a little. "You know, I was wondering about that." Zeke states, picking up a few rocks and the two look at him, "None of the CGI crap's gonna do your powers-" he said then was interrupted as Cole's phone went off.

The two look at it and Cassandra sat up, "Hold on a second." Cole tells him and he stood up and Cassandra followed in pursuit. "Hello?" Cole answers, " _Cole, my name's Lucy Kuo. I work with John White in NSA._ " Lucy informs him and the two exchange looks. " _We need to talk._ "


End file.
